Emerald Jewel
by Audragon
Summary: Après la guerre à l'issue de laquelle Harry Potter tua Lord Voldemort, le monde magique se retourne brutalement contre son jeune Sauveur. Cloîtré au manoir Potter avec pour seule compagnie Hermione, Severus et Hedwige, il se mit alors à rêver de liberté et d'aventure, se réfugiant dans sa bibliothèque grâce à laquelle il peut s'évader un moment. Ou définitivement...
1. Un livre pour s'évader

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fiction ! Je sais, j'avais dit que je ne commencerais pas la publication de nouvelles fic alors que j'ai du mal à publier sur celles en cour. Mais celle-ci est un peu particulière puisque que c'est là le premier défi que je relève suite à l'appel que j'avais lancé il y a un moment. Je la publie donc.

Ce défi m'a été lancé par Jeromine qui me demandait un crossover entre Harry Potter et le Pirate des Caraïbes. Alors je sais, peut-être que certains d'entre vous se disent que c'est improbable, comme la première fois que j'ai approché ce genre de crossover mais bien manié, c'est vraiment sympa. On a parlé à deux de ce qu'elle voulait pour cette histoire et j'ai eu tellement d'idées sur le sujet qu'il m'est devenu impossible de ne pas faire cette fic. C'est donc ce défi que j'ai choisi en premier puisque c'est celui pour lequel j'ai eu le plus d'idées et qui me plaisait le plus. Je ne vous donnerais pas la demande de base de Jeromine pour cette fiction histoire de ne pas vous révéler les secrets de la fic, ça ne serait pas drôle.

Cependant, j'ai exceptionnellement décidé de prendre une Bêta pour cette fiction et il me paraissait normal de demander à Jeromine puisque c'est son défi. Comme ça, elle a une petite avant première et elle corrigera mes fautes. Un big merci à elle pour ça d'ailleurs. Elle pourra certainement vous dire à l'occasion si je respecte son défi ou non.

Enfin bref, un Crossover HP / PDC disions nous. Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre mais lisez avant de juger ! Qui sait ? Ça vous plaira peut-être. Une fic longue avec en couple principal : Harry/Jack, je sais ça peut paraître bizarre aussi pour ceux qui ne sont pas habitués. Pas facile que de reprendre le personnage de Jack Sparrow, c'est ce qui rend le défi excitant aussi. Et donc, avertissement Yaoi/Slash. Si vous n'aimez pas ça ou que ça vous pose problème, demi tour droite camarade !

Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 1 :

Un livre pour s'évader

C'est d'un pas décidé que Severus se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, marchant vivement dans le dédale des couloirs du manoir Potter. La demeure ancestrale de la noble famille de fichus Gryffondor était devenue bien sombre dernièrement, reflétant l'état d'âme de son maître. Les meubles de bois massifs, les lourdes tentures rouges sombres et ors, les immenses ornements et les tableaux vous suivant du regard ne rendaient l'ambiance que plus lourde et sinistre. La lumière des bougies ne parvenait que peu à éclairer l'endroit, comme étouffant dans la noirceur. Le silence était total, seulement furtivement coupé par le sifflement d'un courant d'air ou des murmures d'un tableau. Cette atmosphère oppressante reflétait à merveille les pensées présentes du jeune héritier Potter. Il le savait mieux que personne pour ne pas l'avoir quitté ces derniers mois et pour connaître sa vie par cœur. Et connaissant le cœur d'artichaut du rouge et or, il y avait de quoi être largement déprimé, lui même le serait et l'était assurément. Mais pour lui, c'était d'avantage la colère qui dominait. La colère, il savait que le fils de Lily en cachait aussi beaucoup en lui aujourd'hui mais il était trop bon pour avoir envie de vengeance. Non, le Survivant ne faisait que se triturer les méninges sans trouver la moindre porte de sortie à sa situation. Et peut-être n'y en avait-il pas ici pour lui.

Grognant à cette constatation qu'il faisait pour la énième fois ces derniers temps, le maître des potions se hâta vers la grande bibliothèque du manoir. Et il y arriva rapidement, ouvrant la grande double porte de bois sculpté d'un large geste. L'obscurité était quasi totale à l'intérieur, le haut des immenses étagères se perdait dans la noirceur planant sous le plafond. Il y avait là les milliers d'ouvrages plus ou moins anciens et traitant de tout les sujets. Et malgré que les Potter soient réputés comme étant des sorciers blancs, il y avait aussi là tout ce que l'on pouvait souhaiter sur la magie noire. Il fallait aussi dire que le jeune Lord Potter y avait additionné la vaste collection Black dont-il avait hérité suite à la mort de son parrain. Cela faisait une belle collection de livre comme il ne devait pas y en avoir beaucoup de part le monde. Severus savait que certains exemplaires ici présents étaient uniques au monde et très précieux. La vaste pièce sombre était pleine de ces volumes où était tracé à l'encre un savoir vieux de parfois plusieurs millénaires. L'odeur de vieux parchemins, de cire, de poussière, de renfermé et de feu de cheminée planait dans l'air.

C'était dans cette pièce que le jeune sauveur avait trouvé refuge ces derniers temps. Lui qui n'avait jamais été très friand de lecture et d'études ne faisait plus que cela aujourd'hui. C'était là le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour s'échapper un peu et s'occuper l'esprit, s'empêcher de trop penser au reste. Et Severus préférait le voir nourrir son esprit plutôt que de le laisser se consumer mais le problème était qu'à trop vouloir occuper ses pensées, le jeune homme ne s'occupait plus de son corps, alors il y veillait pour lui. Leur relation avait beaucoup changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Ou plutôt, elle était devenue ce qu'elle aurait toujours dû être. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus espion, qu'il n'avait plus besoin de faire semblant, il avait pu prendre une toute autre place auprès du fils de sa meilleure amie, une place qu'il avait occupé dans l'ombre jusque là : celle d'ange gardien. Et le jeune homme l'avait accepté à ses côtés depuis le jour où il avait découvert la vérité. Ce fameux jour où il lui avait livré ses souvenirs pour lui révéler la vérité alors qu'il avait cru mourir. Mais ce satané Gryffondor ne l'avait pas laissé s'éteindre si simplement évidemment. Enfin, il n'était pas mécontent d'être encore là de toute manière alors il n'allait pas s'en plaindre non plus.

Il avança dans la pièce, se dirigeant vers une lueur oranger émanant du fond de la salle. Dans le silence total qui le caractérisait, il voyagea entre les étagères pour finalement parvenir à son but : un espace dégagé dans le coin le plus éloigné de la bibliothèque. Là il y avait une grande cheminée où un imposant feu crépitait doucement. Et non loin, il y avait un petit salon avec quelques fauteuils et canapés de velours entourant une table basse encombrée d'ouvrages sous lesquels elle disparaissait presque. C'était ici que le jeune héritier Potter, le Sauveur du monde magique, le Survivant, passait ses journées et ses nuits désormais. Il ne sortait que rarement de la pièce aujourd'hui.

Et ce fut donc sans surprise qu'il trouva le jeune homme assis dans un fauteuil, sa tête posée dans sa main, son coude s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir, les jambes croisées alors qu'un livre épais à l'allure ancienne était posé sur ses cuisses. Il portait un simple jean et un pull sombre légèrement trop grand qui cachait partiellement sa minceur un peu trop prononcée au goût du professeur. Ses cheveux ébènes avaient légèrement poussés, chatouillant ses épaules en restant toujours aussi indomptables qu'ils l'avaient toujours été. Son teint était d'une pâleur inquiétante, ses yeux d'émeraudes soulignés de cernes voyants. Il ne portait plus ses horribles lunettes rondes, ayant fait rectifier sa vue il y avait une petite année de cela. Il n'était toujours pas très grand, menu et mince. Il était resté relativement le même à peu de choses près mais une chose avait radicalement changée : son regard. Son regard avait perdu toute sa naïveté, toute sa joie de vivre, toute ses illusions. Il était bien plus mature aujourd'hui, plus posé, plus réfléchi, plus dur aussi. Il avait beaucoup changé maintenant que la réalité l'avait rattrapé. Depuis la fin de la guerre. Tellement de choses avaient évolué.

Il s'approcha de lui dans son dos, en silence mais il ne fut pas surpris d'être repéré malgré tout par son protégé. Il avait bien dû apprendre à repérer toute présence autour de lui dans la guerre et il n'avait absolument pas perdu ses instincts de combattant ces derniers mois. Severus le vit refermer précautionneusement son livre alors qu'il s'arrêtait derrière lui, l'observant. Le jeune homme se redressa un peu pour tourner un visage fatigué vers lui :

- Il est bientôt l'heure de dîner, signala l'homme la voix égale comme à son habitude. Mademoiselle Granger sera là ce soir, rappela-t-il pour couper court à toute protestation que lui opposait souvent le Survivant.

Il arrivait encore et toujours à lui résister pour certaines choses mais il ne gagnait presque jamais face à une Hermione Granger décidée. Aussi, il lui signala la venue de son amie ce soir et lui faisait ainsi comprendre qu'il ne pourrait se dérober avec un simple « Je n'ai pas faim » ou « Je mangerais plus tard ». S'il le faisait, il aurait la jeune femme inquiète sur le dos et Severus savait qu'il ne souhaitait pour rien au monde affronter sa sœur de cœur en mode mère protectrice. La miss je sais tout arrivait toujours à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait de lui lorsque cela était vraiment important. Et pour lui comme pour elle, il était important de veiller à ce que le jeune homme mange, boive et se repose autant que possible. Ce qu'il omettait bien souvent de faire ces derniers temps et il pouvait comprendre en connaissant la manière de fonctionner du jeune homme. En ce moment, il se débattait tellement avec tout ce qu'il se passait et avec tout ce qu'il avait dans la tête qu'il ne pensait plus au reste.

- Il est déjà si tard, soupira le Survivant. Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer, justifia-t-il.

- Que lisiez vous ? Demanda l'homme avec une réelle curiosité.

- Un traité sur la magie élémentaire, répondit-il. J'ai presque fini de faire le tour du sujet, expliqua-t-il en déposant doucement le livre sur l'une des piles de la table basse. C'est très intéressant, remarqua-t-il.

- Qu'allez vous aborder ensuite ? Demanda le professeur qui discutait souvent avec lui de ses études qu'il surveillait d'un œil.

Il savait que lorsque le jeune homme en avait fini avec la théorie, il passait à la pratique et il préférait savoir ce qu'il faisait et le surveiller pour éviter les accidents. Mais il le laissait faire, sachant que cela lui permettait de s'échapper, de s'enrichir et de se défouler alors qu'il ne sortait plus du manoir depuis un moment maintenant. Sans cette occupation, le jeune homme tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, ruminant et s'énervant pour un rien, à fleur de peau. C'était Hermione qui l'avait poussé vers la bibliothèque pour l'occuper et si au début, il n'avait pas été très motivé, il s'était finalement pris d'amour pour les livres et ne quittait plus la pièce. Il s'était beaucoup calmé depuis qu'il s'était plongé dans les études. Cela lui évitait de trop penser.

- Je vais jeter un coup d'œil aux livres que l'on n'a pas pu classer, répondit-il.

Il y avait ainsi quelques ouvrages sans titre ou sujet apparent qui n'avaient pas trouvé leur place sur les étagères classées méticuleusement. Entre les coffres Potter, Black et les différents manoirs et années à travers lesquels on avait rassemblé la présente collection, on avait déniché quelques ouvrages insolites et anciens que l'on n'avait pu cataloguer. Ils attendaient patiemment sur une étagère à part.

- Je vois. Je regarderais avec vous si vous êtes d'accord, proposa Severus.

- Avec plaisir, répondit le jeune homme.

- Venez maintenant. Miss Granger ne va plus tarder, remarqua-t-il.

Sans un mot, le jeune homme se leva, l'air un peu raide et il s'étira de toute sa hauteur avant de suivre le maître des potions. Ils marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre dans un silence confortable et détendu à l'image de leur relation. Et c'est tranquillement qu'ils gagnèrent le hall d'entrée bien plus éclairé que la bibliothèque, décoré richement mais délicatement. Et à la lumière cette fois-ci correcte de l'endroit, Severus ne put que constater d'avantage la pâleur du jeune homme debout à ses côtés les mains dans les poches. L'héritier des Potter était loin d'être au mieux de sa forme mais c'était normal. Il allait déjà bien mieux que quelques semaines auparavant.

On était maintenant en Juillet et la bataille finale contre Voldemort avait eu lieu le dix Mai dernier. Harry avait vaincu mais il n'en n'était pas ressorti indemne, bien loin de là. Il avait été très gravement blessé dans l'affrontement. C'était en catastrophe que le maître des potions et Hermione l'avaient ramené au manoir Potter pour le mettre en sécurité et le soigner. Et le Survivant était resté trois semaines dans le coma sous les soins constants de Severus et la surveillance d'Hermione terriblement inquiète pour lui. Il s'en était fallu de peu et l'ancien professeur avait dû déployer tout son savoir pour lui sauver la vie. Les premiers jours avaient été très éprouvant pour les deux veilleurs et ils n'avaient été rassurés que lorsque le jeune homme s'était enfin réveillé. Il avait ensuite fallu encore un bon mois de convalescence pour qu'il récupère et cela ne faisait maintenant que quelques semaines qu'il allait relativement bien et qu'il ne portait plus de trace de cette bataille hormis quelques cicatrices supplémentaires. Malheureusement, il n'était pas en pleine forme et cela n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec son dernier combat.

Le bruit du transplanage le tira soudain de son observation de son protégé et il tourna le regard pour regarder Hermione qui arrivait. Elle aussi semblait bien plus mature qu'autrefois mais elle avait aussi l'air en pleine forme. Elle était vêtue simplement d'un jean et d'une chemise, ses cheveux lâchées alors qu'elle avait désormais des allures de femme. Elle était toujours là pour Harry. Elle habitait au manoir avec eux mais elle venait d'aller rendre visite à ses parents. Elle était la seule à toujours être là pour son frère de cœur. Les autres... et bien les autres n'étaient plus là depuis l'instant où il avait vaincu Voldemort. Aussitôt qu'elle apparut, elle regarda Harry, les yeux pleins d'inquiétude mais lui souriant doucement.

- Bonsoir Mione, salua Harry avec un léger sourire sincère en s'approchant.

- Bonsoir, répondit-elle en venant le prendre dans ses bras avec chaleur.

Elle l'étreignit un moment, le jeune homme lui rendant le geste avec affection, puis ils se séparèrent, la jeune femme se tournant vers l'homme :

- Bonsoir Severus, salua-t-elle avec amitié.

- Bonsoir, répondit-il la voix plate.

- Tes parents vont bien ? Demanda le Survivant.

- Très bien, sourit-elle. Ils vous passent le bonjour, annonça-t-elle. Et vous, ça va ? Pas de catastrophes depuis que je suis parti ? Questionna-t-elle avec amusement.

- Nous sommes assez grands pour nous débrouiller sans vous miss, répondit Severus avec une très légère teinte d'amusement.

Elle lui sourit et se tourna vers son ami qui n'avait pas répondu, la regardant simplement. Elle en fit autant, ne manquant pas les marques de fatigues sur son visage. Mais elle ne fit aucune remarque les entraînant plutôt joyeusement vers la salle à manger où les elfes de maisons avaient déjà servi le repas. Ils s'installèrent à table et commencèrent à manger, discutant de sujets triviaux, la jeune femme questionnant le Survivant sur ce qu'il avait étudié ces derniers jours. Et ce fut donc un débat sur la magie élémentaire qui prit place. Mais tout en mangeant, Severus et Hermione surveillaient aussi Harry qui n'avalait pas grand chose mais qui mangeait tout de même et c'était là le principal. Une fois le repas terminé, la brune empêcha son ami de s'éclipser pour la bibliothèque, l'emmenant plutôt vers l'un des salons alors que Severus les suivait en silence, les couvant d'un regard protecteur très bien dissimulé. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent dans une petite pièce cosy qu'ils affectionnaient pour leurs soirées mais très vite Hermione se dit qu'elle avait peut-être eu une mauvaise idée en apercevant la gazette du sorcier sur le guéridon près du fauteuil fétiche de son ami. Le silence tomba entre eux à cette vision, lourd et tendu.

Finalement, Harry soupira et s'avança vers le journal, le saisissant sous le regard des deux seules personnes qui lui étaient restées fidèles depuis sa fameuse victoire. C'est avec colère qu'il serra le papier dans ses doigts en découvrant le titre de l'édition du soir : « _Harry Potter futur Seigneur des ténèbres ! Le monstre qui s'était fait passer pour un ange ! _». Il n'était plus que ça désormais pour le monde magique : un futur Voldemort en puissance. Comment en était-on arrivé là ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Tout ce qu'il se passait depuis qu'il était sorti du coma lui semblait invraisemblable. Lourdement, il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, jetant au loin le journal d'un geste rageur.

Après la bataille, Severus et Hermione l'avaient sauvé et ramené séance tenante au manoir Potter pour le mettre en sécurité en pensant d'abord aux nombreux mangemorts encore en liberté et qui criaient vengeance. Qui auraient cru que quelques semaines plus tard, c'était à tout les autres qu'il avait fallu fermer la demeure ? Tout le monde hormis Hermione et Severus s'était retourné contre lui. Il avait toujours eu des doutes sur certains mais il s'était dit qu'il était paranoïaque pendant la guerre et que ça ne pouvait être vrai. Aujourd'hui, il avait la preuve qu'il aurait dû faire confiance à son instinct depuis le début. Severus avait toujours su sans pouvoir lui dire que Dumbledore se servait de lui mais lui non plus ne s'était pas attendu à une telle traîtrise. Il avait pensé qu'une fois la guerre finie il laisserait le jeune homme tranquille alors qu'il avait supposé qu'il ne le poussait ainsi que pour gagner la guerre. Mais non, ce que voulait le vieux fou c'était voir Harry mort pour s'attribuer sa fortune et la gloire de sa victoire. Il avait déjà réussi à moitié.

Pendant les trois semaines qu'il avait passé dans le coma au bord de la mort, Dumbledore n'avait pas perdu de temps. Dans les jours suivant la bataille, il était venu au manoir Potter pour soit disant voir le jeune homme pour lequel il s'inquiétait. Heureusement, Severus se méfiant déjà de lui l'avait surveillé. Et il avait bien fait parce que le vieux fou avait tenté d'empoisonner le jeune homme inconscient. C'était juste à temps qu'il était intervenu pour le sauver. Le vieux directeur avait été mis dehors par un maître des potions en rage aidé de l'ancestrale demeure ayant détecté le danger pour son maître, Hermione ayant assisté à la scène avec incrédulité, effroi et indignation alors qu'elle avait eu confiance en son directeur. Les barrières s'étaient fermées pour ne plus laisser passer l'homme et il avait fallu trois jours de soins acharnés pour sauver Harry.

Après cela, Severus avait essayé de porter plainte contre Dumbledore mais il avait vite compris que ça ne servait à rien, qu'il avait déjà tout le monde dans sa poche. Personne n'avait voulu croire à la tentative de meurtre sur le jeune Sauveur. Personne n'avait voulu croire un ex-mangemort et une jeune étudiante face au grand directeur de Poudlard à l'allure si gentille et bienveillante. Ils avaient été obligé de laisser tomber mais plus jamais le vieil homme n'avait pu approcher Harry. Et personne n'avait pu approcher sans la présence de Severus qui n'avait pas quitté le chevet de son protégé une seule seconde, dormant dans la même pièce alors que Hermione s'était chargée de lui amener ses repas et de l'aider dans ses soins.

Et puis rapidement, à travers les journaux, ils s'étaient tout deux rendus compte que l'on commençait à démolir l'image de Harry alors profondément plongé dans le coma. On avait commencé à dire qu'il avait collaboré avec Voldemort en donnant des informations sur l'Ordre du Phénix, sur les aurors et sur d'autres gens, lui mettant ainsi sur le dos de nombreux capotages. On lui avait reproché l'utilisation de magie noire, du Doloris et de l'Avada entre autre. Mais c'était la guerre et pour se protéger efficacement de la magie noire, il fallait de la magie noire. Pour tuer sur le champs de bataille c'était l'Avada le plus efficace et le plus propre. Le jeune homme n'avait pas eu le choix, c'était la guerre et il ne l'avait fait que dans le but de tous les sauver. Jamais il ne l'avait fait par plaisir très loin de là. Il avait aussi torturé une ou deux fois mais encore une fois, il n'avait pas eu le choix et ne l'avait fait que sur des gens qui l'avaient mille fois mérité. Jamais il n'avait commis une seule vraie faute dans les conditions de guerre où il se trouvait, bien au contraire. Mais aujourd'hui on déformait et amplifiait tout. C'était souvent ainsi quand la paix revenait, il fallait un responsable.

Rapidement, on lui avait mis d'affreux crimes de guerre sur le dos, l'accusant d'horreurs innommables. On accusait d'avoir laissé traîner les choses pour affaiblir la population et le gouvernement afin de pouvoir prendre facilement le pouvoir à la fin de la guerre. On disait qu'il était un mage noire et qu'il prendrait la place de Voldemort, influencé par lui alors que Dumbledore n'avait pas hésité à mettre l'histoire des Horcruxes sur le tapis. Et il n'avait fallu alors que peu de temps pour que l'on commence à dire que Harry Potter et Voldemort n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Le vieux fou avait pris son temps pour faire croire cela à tous mais il y était parvenu, démolissant complètement l'image du jeune homme désormais traité en paria. Et lorsque Harry avait pu enfin sortir de son lit et qu'il avait finalement tenté une sortie sur le chemin de Traverse pour aller à Gringotts, il avait vite renoncé à l'idée alors qu'il n'avait pu faire trois pas sans être pris à parti alors qu'on lui lançait des pierres à la figure. Ça avait été un terrible choc pour lui de découvrir la haine qu'on lui vouait désormais.

Mais le plus grand choc avait été dans la trahison de tout ses amis, sa famille de cœur. Les Weasley, Remus, l'Ordre, ses camarades... tous. Ils s'étaient tous retournés contre lui, produisant de faux témoignages et le rabaissant à tout instant. Ça avait été horrible pour lui. Son seul réconfort avait été de voir que Hermione ne le laissait pas. Ron avait bien essayé de l'entraîner avec lui, lui disant que Dumbledore leur donnerait une partie de l'héritage du Survivant en récompense pour l'avoir aidé. Il avait essayé de la persuader que Harry était dangereux, un Voldemort en devenir, un tueur et un monstre. Heureusement, la jeune femme n'avait pas été dupe très loin de là. Severus se souvenait encore avec jubilation de ce jour où le rouquin avait encore accès au manoir et où il avait tenté d'embarquer la jeune fille dans sa trahison. Elle avait hurlé si fort contre lui qu'il avait cru un instant qu'elle réveillerait Harry de son coma. Il s'était surpris à avoir peur de se retrouver à la place de Ronald à cet instant. Elle avait défendu Harry de tout son cœur et lui avait claqué ses quatre vérités, dégoûtée avant de le jeter dehors en lui ordonnant de ne plus jamais revenir. Elle était ensuite montée dans la chambre de son ami inconscient. C'était en silence que Severus l'avait regardé venir s'allonger près du corps immobile pour se blottir contre lui et pleurer sans bruit. Aucun doute que la trahison l'avait retourné elle aussi mais elle n'avait pas abandonné Harry, délaissant tout les autres pour lui sans jamais regarder par dessus son épaule. Le maître des potions n'avait pu qu'admirer sa loyauté envers son frère de cœur, heureux de voir que dans tout ce bordel, Harry avait au moins eu une véritable amie.

Seulement, la vérité était là : tous s'étaient retournés contre leur Sauveur, manipulé habillement par Dumbledore. Et personne ne cherchait à réfuter. C'était tellement plus simple de faire passer toutes les erreurs commises ces dernières années et leurs conséquences sur le jeune homme qui faisait un parfait bouc émissaire avec tout ce qu'il avait subi et affronté. Et Dumbledore et le gouvernement en profitaient pour assurer de nouveau leur position grandement fragilisée dans la guerre. Ils se servaient encore de Harry pour leur profit et cette fois-ci, c'était la mort du jeune homme qu'il leur fallait pour clore définitivement le chapitre. Alors ils l'avaient progressivement détruit publiquement sans lui laisser aucune chance de se défendre. Le temps qu'il sorte du coma et qu'il se remette un minimum, il n'avait déjà plus une once de crédibilité aux yeux du monde. S'était joué d'avance. Et aucun des trois n'avait le plus petit début de solution dans cette situation alors qu'ils n'avaient personne de leur côté pour les aider ou écouter leur version de l'histoire.

Harry s'était donc cloîtré chez lui d'abord volontairement avant de recevoir une assignation à résidence du ministère. Il savait que le manoir, à la limite des protections qui ne laissaient passer personne d'autre que Severus et Hermione, était cerné par les aurors le surveillant. Severus ne sortait jamais lui non plus alors qu'il était contraint de se cacher, sous le coup de nombreuses accusations lui aussi. Harry l'avait prié de rester au manoir Potter, personne ne pouvant l'atteindre ici. Et cela n'avait que donné d'avantage de raisons pour attaquer le jeune homme. Mais celui-ci s'en fichait pas mal, sachant que c'était déjà joué pour lui de toute manière. Alors il tenait à protéger ce qui lui restait. Lorsqu'il avait pu encore sortir, il avait été à Gringotts où heureusement, les gobelins étaient encore de son côté même s'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'aider. Mais avec eux, il avait rassemblé toute ses possessions au manoir Potter, s'assurant ainsi que personne n'y toucherait. Hermione quant à elle, commençait aussi à faire l'objet d'attaques pour lui être restée fidèle. Elle passait donc aussi presque tout son temps chez lui, ne sortant que sous le couvert d'une batterie de sorts de son secret pour aller voir ses parents de temps en temps.

Mais la situation ne faisait qu'empirer pour eux de jour en jour même s'ils essayaient de ne pas trop y penser. On était à la fin juillet et ils étaient tout trois enfermés ici sachant que ce n'était probablement qu'une question de temps avant que d'autres mesures ne leur tombent dessus. Et Severus et Hermione savaient parfaitement que si cette situation pesait sur eux, elle pesait encore d'avantage sur le jeune sauveur qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui tombait dessus durement après tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour sauver ce monde qui le dénigrait aujourd'hui.

Alors qu'il était alité après son coma, Severus en avait discuté avec lui lorsque que Hermione et lui même s'étaient résolus à lui expliquer la situation. Et Harry avait pris cela comme un coup de masse qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à digérer et qu'il n'avait toujours pas digéré d'ailleurs. Heureusement, l'ex-professeur avait eu la bonne surprise de le voir se battre et se rebeller un peu contre cela. Il avait eu un moment peur qu'il se laisse aller à déprimer complètement mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Bien sûr, il s'était fait sombre et morose, quoi de plus normal après une telle chose ? Mais il avait aussi tenté de garder un peu pied en s'appuyant sur lui et sur Hermione. Il n'était pas resté accroché à ses anciens amis traîtres, confiant à Severus que depuis quelque temps déjà, il avait des doutes quant à la sincérité de certains. Mais la douleur était pourtant là, autant que le stress de se sentir piégé comme il l'était un peu plus chaque jour. Le jeune homme s'était fait triste et perdu ne sachant plus trop quoi faire et se faisant peu à peu à l'idée que son entourage l'avait trahis et manipulé probablement depuis longtemps. Et inévitablement, il gardait en lui une immense colère face à ça, une colère qu'il ne pouvait exprimer.

Et c'était pour ça qu'il s'occupait l'esprit, pour éviter de trop penser. Lorsqu'il le faisait, sa colère prenait le dessus et quand ce n'était pas la colère, c'était la douleur de la trahison, le souvenir de toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vu pendant la guerre. Il n'en dormait d'ailleurs plus la nuit, son sommeil volé par les cauchemars au même titre que son appétit et c'était pour cela qu'il était en si petite forme. Il était trop préoccupé, trop miné par tout ce qu'il se passait en plus des séquelles psychologiques qu'il avait récolté au fil des années. Il était épuisé dans tout les sens du terme. S'il passait son temps dans les études jour et nuit, c'était pour détourner ses pensées du reste.

C'est avec colère que Severus regarda son protégé s'affaisser dans son siège après avoir jeté le journal, repliant ses jambes contre lui. Une fureur sans nom pulsait en lui face à ce que l'on faisait subir au jeune homme. Ne pouvait-on le laisser tranquille un moment et le laisser vivre librement et sereinement ? C'était tout ce que demandait Harry. Il ne voulait rien de plus. Pas de célébrité, pas de gloire, pas de reconnaissance... juste de la paix et de la liberté. Il voulait juste qu'on l'oublie et qu'on le laisse vivre sa vie comme il le voulait. C'était une chose qui le différenciait énormément de son père : il ne voulait pas être remarqué comme Severus l'avait d'abord pensé. Il aurait mille fois préféré être invisible. Et le jeune homme qui rêvait de voyage et d'aventure, de découverte, se retrouvait cloîtré dans ce manoir à attendre une issue qui se dessinait de plus en plus sombrement. Comme souvent, ce fut Hermione qui s'approcha de lui, venant s'asseoir sur son accoudoir pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules fines et le serrer contre elle, posant sa tête sur la sienne. Contenant sa rage derrière une barrière d'impassibilité, le maître des potions vint prendre place dans un fauteuil juste à côté des deux jeunes sur lesquels il veillait.

Depuis la mort de Lily, il s'était juré de protéger son fils et de mettre fin à la guerre qui lui avait coûté son unique amour. Il avait tout fait pour cela, il s'était même fait détester de celui qu'il préservait de son mieux. Au début, il avait eu bien du mal à se dire qu'il protégeait la copie conforme de James, s'appuyant sur le regard émeraude qui lui rappelait celui de Lily. Mais il avait été forcé de voir que Harry était très loin de ressembler moralement à son père. Ce n'était que physique et encore, au plus il vieillissait au plus on pouvait voir la différence avec James. Non, pour lui, Harry était le fils de Lily. Il avait son regard, il avait sa gentillesse, sa générosité, sa force... mais il était aussi très différent, il n'hésitait pas à faire usage de la force si nécessaire, il n'hésitait pas à tuer et torturé s'il le fallait vraiment... Oui, Harry Potter n'était pas un saint mais il avait été forcé d'agir de la sorte et de devenir ni plus ni moins qu'un combattant, un guerrier. Après en avoir discuté avec lui, Severus savait qu'il avait eu du mal à digérer les premières fois où il avait tué mais aujourd'hui, il ne s'en voulait plus alors qu'il savait pourquoi il avait tué. Il lui avait dit qu'il s'en voudrait le jour où il tuerait sans raison, le jour où il tuerait un innocent sans défense ou s'il tuait sans s'en faire la remarque un instant plus tard. Mais sinon, il avait décidé de ne plus se torturer avec cela, ne regrettant aucun de ses gestes. Parce qu'il savait pourquoi il l'avait fait et il savait que jamais il ne s'était attaqué à quelqu'un qui ne l'avait pas cherché ou mérité.

En cela, Harry était différent de Lily qui s'en serait voulu à mort de blesser quelqu'un, Severus le savait mais il préférait là l'attitude du fils plutôt que de la mère. Le monde n'était pas rose, personne n'était tout blanc et il fallait savoir se salir les mains et surtout l'accepter. Le jeune homme n'était pas parfait et ne cherchait pas à l'être. Il avait passé sa vie à faire ce qu'il fallait pour survivre en restant honorable, droit et juste. Et aux yeux de Severus, il avait plus que réussi. Harry avait survécu toute sa vie et Severus avait toujours veillé sur lui, dans l'ombre puis ouvertement depuis quelques mois. Et aujourd'hui, il aurait aimé le voir vivre vraiment sa vie pour lui même, comme il le voulait. Il voulait le voir épanouit et heureux comme Lily l'aurait voulu et il s'était déjà juré qu'il trouverait un moyen de le sortir de sa périlleuse situation. Mais pour le moment, il ne pouvait que rester cloîtré au manoir Potter avec lui et tenter de lui apporter un minimum de soutient et d'espoir. Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour veiller sur lui comme il l'avait promis sur la dépouille de l'amour de sa vie.

Et avec Harry, il avait maintenant Hermione. La jeune femme avait été et était toujours une amie indéfectible. Elle était toujours là pour le jeune homme. Elle était intelligente et avait vite compris ce qu'il se passait après la bataille finale. Mais elle était restée avec Harry sans défaillir et elle avait juré d'être toujours là. Pendant les trois semaines de coma de l'héritier Potter, Severus avait eu l'occasion de l'observer vraiment et de discuter avec elle. Il savait qu'elle aimait Harry comme un petit frère et que celui-ci l'aimait comme une sœur. Si elle avait été moins touchée que le Survivant, la guerre avait laissé ses traces sur elle aussi. On ne ressortait pas indemne d'un passage entre les mains de Bellatrix Lestrange. Mais elle était très forte, une vraie lionne et elle était bien décidée à se battre encore et toujours avec Harry jusqu'à ce qu'ils obtiennent la vie dont-ils rêvaient. Le duo était devenu inséparable et Severus se serait menti à lui même en disant qu'il n'appréciait pas cette agaçante miss je sais tout. Alors il veillait sur ces deux ados qui avaient vieilli trop vite et que le monde ne laissait pas en paix.

Le silence s'étira entre eux un moment, Harry se laissant étreindre par son amie, posant une main sur la sienne. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être enfermé. Il n'en pouvait plus de tout ce qui arrivait. De tout ce qu'on leur faisait subir à lui et à sa très petite famille composée de sa sœur de cœur et de son ange gardien. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir laisser tout cela derrière lui pour commencer une toute nouvelle vie. Une vie libre, une vie d'aventure et de découverte comme il en rêvait, une vie où il serait son seul chef et où Severus et Hermione pourraient vivre sans s'inquiéter de rien. Mais la situation était telle qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire. Il n'avait plus de réputation, plus le moindre crédit, plus la moindre influence ou crédibilité. Il était coincé et il ne voulait pas d'une vie de fuite et de cache-cache à laquelle il semblait condamné à moins d'accepter de mourir. Et ça, ça n'était absolument pas dans ses projets. Il voulait vivre et il voulait être heureux. Il en avait bien le droit maintenant. Il avait assez donné aux autres, aujourd'hui, il voulait s'occuper de lui et de ses proches comme il l'entendait. Mais il ne savait pas comment faire dans la situation présente.

- Qu'est-ce que nous allons devenir ? Demanda-t-il douloureusement d'une petite voix.

- Nous trouverons quelque chose Harry, je vous le promet, posa Severus avec une assurance à toute épreuve comme toujours.

Harry lui adressa un pâle sourire, néanmoins un peu encouragé. La force qu'affichait constamment l'homme lui donnait du courage. Il lui devait tellement. Il avait tant fait pour lui. Il avait toujours veillé sur lui, il avait pris tout les risques pendant la guerre pour faire en sorte qu'il survive, il avait été jusqu'à passer très près de la mort. Et ensuite, il l'avait sauvé, il l'avait soigné, il l'avait protégé, il ne l'avait pas abandonné et il était toujours là, procurant un soutient indéfectible. Aujourd'hui, si Severus ne parlait toujours pas beaucoup et n'était pas très sentimental, il n'y avait plus d'agressivité entre eux mais une amitié qui se traduisait en gestes et en paroles qui pouvaient être invisibles aux yeux des autres mais qui étaient là pour eux. Harry savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Severus et la réciproque était également valable. Et c'était aussi vrai pour Hermione. Ils faisaient face à trois désormais et ils veillaient les uns sur les autres. Mais le maître des potions était de loin le plus fort d'entre eux aux yeux du jeune homme. Il se montrait toujours confiant et plein d'assurance et cela le rassurait beaucoup, le soulageait. Ça lui donnait de l'espoir parce qu'ainsi, Severus lui montrait que toutes les portes n'étaient pas encore fermées à double tour. Il suffisait d'appuyer sur la poignée pour ouvrir. La seule chose que ne savait pas encore l'ex professeur était quelle poignée ils allaient choisir pour leur avenir.

C'est ensemble qu'ils passèrent la soirée dans le calme, Hermione restant contre son frère et relançant la discussion sur des sujets plus légers, parlant encore des lectures du jeune homme qui leurs offraient à tout trois de riches discussions qui les détournaient de leurs soucis. Puis Severus et Hermione gagnèrent leurs lits quand Harry retournait à la bibliothèque pour lire, ayant abandonné sa chambre depuis quelques temps. Il somnolait parfois dans les canapés de la bibliothèques mais il ne parvenait jamais à dormir vraiment sans être tourmenté par les cauchemars. Alors il lisait, pour s'évader un peu entre deux ou trois réflexion au cour desquels il tournait en rond.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry en avait fini avec la magie élémentaire et c'est en soupirant qu'il alla ranger tout les livres qu'il avait dernièrement étudié. Il en prenait un immense soin. Et il devait avouer aujourd'hui qu'il se sentait bien dans cette pièce, entouré d'un héritage ancestral, d'un savoir millénaire, mais aussi d'un monde de rêve, de découverte et d'évasion. Un monde qu'il ne pouvait explorer qu'en lisant. Ses livres étaient maintenant son plus précieux trésor. D'un coup de baguette élégant dont-il avait l'habitude, il envoya les ouvrages retrouver leurs places sur les étagères alors que seul le bruit du feu de cheminée crépitant brisait le silence. Il resta un moment immobile avant de se diriger vers une petite armoire fermée non loin de l'âtre. Tranquillement, il s'agenouilla devant et ouvrit les deux fines portes de bois sculpté. À l'intérieur, il y avait les quelques livres que l'on n'avait pu classer. Il faudrait les lire pour savoir où était leur place.

Morose, c'est en rêvant d'un moyen de retrouver sa pleine liberté qu'il leva la main pour en saisir un. Il ne fit pas vraiment attention, prenant un ouvrage au hasard. Et c'est sur un livre somme toute banal qu'il tomba. Il n'était pas aussi grand ni aussi épais que la plupart des grimoires présents dans la pièce. Sans même l'ouvrir, on pouvait voir les pages jaunies par le temps. Certaines étaient cornées, comme si on l'avait souvent lu ou feuilleté. Il avait une épaisse couverture rigide recouverte d'un cuir noirci par le temps mais qui devait autrefois avoir une belle teinte bleu océan. Il n'y avait ni titre, ni dessin ni une quelconque inscription. Curieux de savoir si cet ouvrage pourrait l'intéresser, Harry l'ouvrit, cherchant dans les premières pages abîmées un indice sur le sujet abordé. Il ne trouva rien, il n'y avait pas une note sur les premiers feuillets. Mais une phrase attira finalement son attention, écrite à l'encre noire avec simplicité au milieu d'une feuille : « _À ceux rêvant d'aventures..._ ». Une simple phrase, quelques mots tout bêtes, mais des mots qui raisonnaient d'un écho plein de promesses aux oreilles du jeune homme en cage.

Il referma la couverture puis l'armoire, se relevant avec un léger sourire en emmenant sa trouvaille avec lui. Il alla s'installer dans son fauteuil fétiche non loin de la cheminée, tirant une couverture sur ses jambes et s'installant confortablement. Précautionneusement, il déposa le livre sur ses cuisses, l'ouvrant délicatement pour ne pas l'abîmer, avide d'en savoir plus après les premiers mots qu'il avait lu. Et pendant les heures qui suivirent, il se plongea totalement dans sa lecture, happé par les mots et les phrases qui lui firent un moment oublier tout le reste avec une efficacité déconcertante. L'écriture était simple, sans extravagance. Ce n'était pas de la grande littérature mais elle avait quelque chose de terriblement réaliste, comme si celui ou celle qui avait écris avait réellement vécu cela. L'ouvrage ressemblait au récit d'un aventurier, entrecoupé de fabuleux dessins et de remarques de l'auteur. Ce n'était pas un livre explicatif ou descriptif, ni vraiment un roman. Cela semblait plus être une histoire racontée au fur et à mesure qu'on la vivait. C'était impressionnant de réalisme et d'intensité.

Cela se passait visiblement dans un monde semblable à ce qu'il avait été au dix-septième siècle. Et cela se passait sur les mers. Il était question de voyages sur les flots, de pirates, de corsaires,... il était question d'aventures épiques aux quatre coins du globe, de découvertes, de légendes, de déesse des mers, de créatures formidables, de personnages extravagants, de fantastiques navires... Mais par delà tout cela, il était question de liberté. D'un monde où un homme était le seul maître de son destin et pouvait décider de lui même de celui qu'il voulait être sans barrière et à la seule force de sa volonté. Il y avait de très beaux dessins accompagnant tout cela, des cartes et d'étranges représentations. C'est avec passion que Harry dévora l'ouvrage, happé par ce monde qui semblait représenter l'idée parfaite qu'il se faisait de la vie qu'il aurait aimé vivre. Arrivant à la fin de longues heures plus tard, sa main posée sur la dernière page blanche, il soupira, triste que cela soit fini. Il fit basculer sa tête en arrière, la laissant reposer contre le dossier en soupirant. Il laissa son esprit divaguer un peu, fermant les yeux et s'imaginant soudain en mer à la barre d'un grand navire. Devant lui, juste une immensité d'eau sans barrière, le soleil le réchauffant, le vent le caressant, les embruns le rafraîchissant... oui, il aurait adoré ça. Il se perdit un moment dans cette vision, ce songe qu'il aurait aimé voir se réaliser, se détendant un instant. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas détendu de la sorte ? Ce livre avait vraiment un effet magique sur lui.

Ce fut le cri d'une chouette qui le sortit de sa rêverie et le son bien connu le fit sourire doucement. Il rouvrit les yeux et ferma le livre sans un coup d'œil, le déposant sur le guéridon près de lui. Puis il porta toute son attention sur la magnifique Harfang des neiges qui planait vers lui pour finalement se poser élégamment sur son accoudoir.

- Bonsoir Hedwige, salua-t-il en câlinant le rapace roucoulant sous ses doigts.

Ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer sa tendre amie de toujours aussi indéfectible que son ange gardien et sa sœur de cœur. Jamais elle ne l'avait quitté, jamais elle ne l'avait abandonné. Elle avait même failli mourir en le sauvant d'un sort il y avait quelques mois de ça. Heureusement, on l'avait sauvé de justesse. Il la câlina une seconde, ne manquant pas de sentir les deux autres présences s'approchant entre les étagères. Il tourna la tête pour voir Hermione et Severus. La jeune femme lui souriait et elle vint l'enlacer avec affection.

- Bon anniversaire, souhaita-t-elle alors.

Il resta surpris un moment, se rappelant ensuite qu'on était bien le trente et un juillet et qu'il était déjà tard. C'était bien son anniversaire. Il n'y avait même pas pensé alors qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de fêter dignement ce jour, il n'en n'avait guère l'habitude.

- Merci Mione, répondit alors qu'elle l'embrassait sur la joue.

- Viens, dit-elle en souriant, on a préparé un repas un peu spécial pour fêter ça, annonça-t-elle joyeusement en lui tendant une main.

Elle regarda intensément, le défendant ainsi de refuser et c'est avec un léger sourire attendri qu'il la prit, touché par son attention. Elle le tira de son fauteuil et le jeune homme se retourna pour présenter son bras à Hedwige, l'installant ensuite sur son épaule. Et ce fut joyeusement que sa sœur de cœur l'entraîna hors de la sombre bibliothèque, Severus marchant silencieusement derrière eux d'un air impassible mais le regard protecteur. Il était toujours là, n'ouvrant que rarement la bouche et ne faisant guère étalage de sentiments, mais il était là et Harry avait appris à apprécier énormément cette présence rassurante qui n'exigeait rien de lui. C'est dans une ambiance légère qu'ils gagnèrent une petite salle à manger qui avait été décorée pour l'occasion. Une banderole et des guirlandes ornant murs et plafond avec quelques ballons. Et le fait que tant d'efforts avaient été fait pour lui alors qu'ils n'étaient que tout les trois comme tout les jours et qu'il n'avait rien demandé, ému le jeune homme. Il remercia Hermione qui lui sourit de toute ses dents, puis il en fit de même avec Severus qui lui adressa un sobre « Bon anniversaire » sans fioriture qui lui convint parfaitement. De la part de l'homme une telle parole simplement dite gentiment était une perle rare de valeur.

C'est une soirée tranquille et joyeuse qu'ils passèrent, chacun s'abstenant de parler de près ou de loin de leur situation précaire. Et au final alors que Harry dégustait son plat préféré, il se disait que cette journée avait été sa meilleure depuis longtemps. Il avait lu tranquillement toute la journée, en ayant terminé avec la magie élémentaire dont-il savait maintenant tout ou presque et il était tombé sur un livre fascinant qu'il lui avait permis de s'évader un peu. Et maintenant, il avait cette soirée paisible et tranquille avec ceux qui lui étaient chers. C'était vraiment un bon jour pour une fois alors qu'il n'avait pas eu le cœur de lire le journal du jour pour avoir des nouvelles ni de regarder son courrier ou se trouvait certainement une nouvelle lettre du ministère pour lui rappeler son assignation à résidence. Il ne regarderait pas ce soir, ça pouvait encore attendre jusqu'au lendemain. C'est avec cette pensée qu'il se concentra de nouveau sur le repas et leur discussion sur la métamorphose. Il donna aussi un peu de nourriture à Hedwige restée perchée sur son épaule et jouant un peu avec ses cheveux comme elle aimait le faire.

Et finalement, il se retrouva devant un beau gâteau dont-il souffla les bougies sous le regard heureux d'Hermione à qui cette fête semblait faire vraiment plaisir. Puis ce fut le moment des cadeaux, surprenant Harry qui se satisfaisait déjà de cette soirée réconfortante. C'est avec délicatesse qu'il ouvrit le premier paquet venant de sa sœur de cœur. Ce fut avec émotion qu'il découvrit un magnifique pendentif ovale de métal sombre avec une émeraude incrustée au milieu, le métal ciselé d'arabesques alors qu'il pendait sur une longue chaîne. Mais ce qui l'ému le plus fut lorsqu'il l'ouvrit pour découvrir quatre photos alors que le médaillon possédait une sorte de volet, comme une page en son centre. Il y avait une photo d'Hedwige, une d'Hermione, une autre, miraculeuse, de Severus et une dernière sur laquelle il y avait ses parents et Sirius plus jeune. Le cadeau le toucha énormément alors qu'il avait là tout les gens importants pour lui et qui ne l'avaient pas laissé tombé ou trahis. Remerciant son amie et passant le bijou autour de son cou, il se promit de ne plus l'enlever. Puis il passa au cadeau de Severus. C'était bien la première fois qu'il recevait quelque chose de l'homme. Enlevant le papier, il découvrit d'abord un écrin et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il écarquilla les yeux, infiniment surpris et impressionné.

- Vous l'avez trouvé, souffla-t-il en effleurant l'objet.

- Je vous avais bien dit que je la retrouverais. La panoplie est complète maintenant, remarqua le maître des potions. Faîtes moi le plaisir de ne jamais briser le pacte et d'avoir une vie très longue, demanda-t-il sérieusement.

- Je vous le promet Severus, répondit-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

Puis il reporta son attention sur l'écrin. À l'intérieur, il y avait une magnifique chevalière ancienne faîte d'un argent sombre. Et dessus était enchâssé un diamant taillé pour dessiner le symbole des reliques de la mort. C'était un bijou très, très ancien. Aussi vieux que les reliques et profondément magique. Les reliques, il les possédait toute les trois aujourd'hui et aujourd'hui, il était le maître de la mort. Severus supposait que c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles le vieux fou voulait le tuer. Mais c'était peine perdue maintenant alors qu'il avait enfin scellé le pacte magique des reliques quelques temps après être sorti du coma sous l'impulsion de Severus qui lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait sur les reliques. Le maître des potions lui avait expliqué au moyen d'un ancien livre précieux qu'il avait volé chez Dumbledore et qui ne parlait que de ça. On disait même qu'à l'image de la chevalière, il était né avec les reliques. Et l'homme l'avait encouragé à sceller le pacte, y gagnant nombre de pouvoir et devenant le maître de la mort. Ce qui n'était pas un mince avantage. La mort, il l'avait tellement côtoyé, tellement frôlé et approché plus que n'importe qui d'autre qu'il la connaissait par cœur. Et il devait avouer qu'il aimait beaucoup la magie des reliques qui lui semblait si familière, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir scellé le pacte et d'être devenu maître de la mort. Une chose était sûre maintenant, le tuer serait très très difficile et cela rassurait beaucoup Severus et Hermione qui s'inquiétaient pour lui.

Il avait les trois reliques et leur livre depuis un moment maintenant. Il lui manquait cette chevalière qui avait le pouvoir de contenir les trois reliques, de cumuler leurs pouvoirs et de remplacer la baguette. Mais elle était perdue depuis longtemps. Severus lui avait dit qu'il la chercherait et qu'il la trouverait mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il y arriverait si vite. Il sortit la bague de son écrin, la passant à son majeur droit et immédiatement, elle se mit à briller, chauffant et rétrécissant pour s'adapter à son doigt. Une fois à la bonne taille tout cessa et Harry l'observa un moment alors qu'elle luisait à la lumière. Puis il sortit la pierre de résurrection qu'il avait toujours sur lui. L'approchant de la chevalière, elle se désagrégea, gagnant sa partie du symbole des reliques en un flot torsadé de paillettes sombres, y disparaissant. Il fit ensuite apparaître sa cape d'invisibilité qui suivit le même chemin, terminant ensuite avec la baguette de sureau qu'il portait à son avant bras gauche. Il observa la chevalière, sentant distinctement sa magie et la magie des reliques amplifiée par le bijou. Il releva ensuite le regard vers Severus, lui souriant légèrement.

- Merci, dit-il simplement en recevant un simple signe de tête.

Ce fut ensuite tranquillement qu'ils mangèrent le gâteau, discutant dans la bonne humeur jusque tard dans la soirée. Puis Severus et Hermione rejoignirent leurs chambres pour la nuit, regardant Harry se diriger vers la bibliothèque, inquiets pour sa santé alors qu'il ne dormait que très peu. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire alors qu'ils connaissaient tout deux ses préoccupations et les fantômes qui le hantaient. Et ils n'avaient aucun moyen de l'en soulager. La seule chose qui aurait pu l'aider aurait été de retrouver la paix, la tranquillité et surtout sa liberté. Et si cela pesait moins sur eux, eux aussi se retrouvaient piégés et enfermés, en danger et eux aussi commençaient à en perdre le sommeil. Alors ils comprenaient et savaient que seul sortir de cette impasse les aiderait. Mais ils avaient le monde magique contre eux et ce n'était pas un mince adversaire sans soutient. Ils étouffaient à petit feu sans trouver de solution. Ils avaient bien envisagé de s'enfuir et de se cacher, mais avec la magie, rester caché était quasi impossible et aucun ne voulait d'une vie de fuite où il faudrait constamment surveiller ses arrières, bouger, s'enfuir et ne pouvoir être soi même. Mais c'était ça ou ce que déciderait de leur infliger le gouvernement. Et ça ne s'annonçait pas rose. Dumbledore et le ministère voulait déjà la mort de Harry pour récupérer tout ce qu'il possédait. Quant à Hermione et Severus, ils savaient tout deux qu'on ne les laisserait pas tranquille juste comme ça alors qu'ils étaient fidèles à l'héritier Potter qui gênait tant tout ce petit monde.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois le jeune homme hors de vue qu'ils reprirent leur route, néanmoins satisfait de cette soirée tranquille et détendue qu'ils avaient passé alors que Hermione avait tenu à marquer l'anniversaire de son frère de cœur, tentant de l'égayer un peu. Et elle avait réussi. C'est donc un peu plus serein que Harry regagna la bibliothèque, Hedwige sur son épaule jouant avec ses cheveux. L'obscurité et l'ambiance lourde du manoir commençait vraiment à l'étouffer. Il rêvait vraiment de courir dehors en liberté, de pouvoir sortir et voyager, voir le monde. Il n'en pouvait plus de cet enfermement et s'il n'y avait pas Severus et Hermione, il était sûr qu'il aurait déjà craqué. Tout deux lui rendaient la chose plus supportable dans l'attente de la sentence du monde magique contre eux. Il savait que c'était qu'une question de temps avant que le couperet ne tombe. Et il n'y pouvait rien. Il aurait tellement voulu mettre sa petite famille recomposée en sécurité et vivre comme il l'entendait, partir à l'aventure et découvrir le monde.

C'est un peu désespéré par la situation qu'il regagna son cocon dans la bibliothèque. Il se réinstalla dans son fauteuil et d'un geste de la main, il fit apparaître un perchoir pour sa chouette, sachant d'instinct comment utiliser la chevalière des reliques à la place de sa baguette. Il y installa le rapace, la caressant un moment alors qu'elle poussait de petits cris joyeux. Il sourit en la cajolant, y trouvant un grand réconfort. Il cessa finalement, regardant Hedwige lisser ses plumes un moment pour ensuite s'endormir, complètement immobile. Elle était sans nul doute sa meilleure amie. Il avait une sœur en la personne d'Hermione et un point de repère et un pilier, un ange gardien en la personne de Severus. Il en était heureux mais il avait besoin d'un moyen de tous les mettre à l'abri.

Il reporta finalement son attention autour de lui, ses yeux tombant sur le livre qu'il avait lu un peu plus tôt. D'un geste lent, il le reprit, le déposant sur ses cuisses. Il avait rêvé avec ce livre, il aurait terriblement aimé avoir une suite pour s'évader encore un peu et entrer dans ces pages. Mais il n'y en avait pas alors il décida de relire une nouvelle fois l'ouvrage. Et une fois de plus, il se plongea totalement dedans, aspiré par les mots et les dessins. La lecture fut plus rapide cette fois-ci et il soupira lourdement en arrivant au bout, posant une fois de plus sa main sur la dernière page blanche, il aurait tout donné pour en avoir encore. Il bascula la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, s'imaginant encore une fois à la barre de l'un des navires décris et dessinés dans le livre. Il ne savait pas s'il avait le pied marin, mais il aurait bien essayé après avoir lu le récit qui avait eu pour effet de lui donner envie de goûter à ce monde d'aventure et de liberté.

Il releva finalement la tête après un long moment, baissant les yeux vers l'ouvrage avec l'intention de le refermer. Mais il suspendit soudainement son geste en repérant quelque chose, des lettres tracées sur la page blanche sous sa main. Elles n'étaient pas là quelques instants plus tôt. Intrigué, il retira sa main, découvrant une question apparut de nul part. Il était écris :

_« D'après vous, quelle est la chose la plus précieuse évoquée dans ce livre ? »_

La réponse était évidente pour Harry qui la murmura immédiatement :

- La liberté, dit-il la voix pleine d'envie.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir sa réponse s'écrire sous la question. Et quelques secondes plus tard, d'autres mots apparurent à la suite :

_« Bonne réponse ! »_

Immédiatement, un petit coup de vent magique agita cette dernière page, en faisant apparaître d'autres derrière elle. C'est avec stupeur que Harry regarda les feuilles s'immobiliser et se reposer contre la couverture, la page l'ayant interrogé retombant sur le dessus. Les mots s'étaient effacés et d'autres avaient pris leur place :

_« Pour toi rêvant d'une liberté que tu n'as peut-être pas trouvé là où tu vis actuellement. Comme moi même je ne l'avais pas trouvé. Je t'ouvre les portes d'un monde d'aventures et de liberté totale, si tant est que tu ais la volonté de t'en saisir... Yona. »_

Le jeune homme lut et relut une seconde fois, se demandant ce que cela voulait dire mais aussi très curieux de le découvrir. Aussi il tourna la page pour lire la suite. Le livre n'était pas si ancien qui le paraissait, ne datant en faîte que de quelques années. Il parcourut les lignes avec avidité, ébahis par ce qu'il découvrit. L'auteur se faisait cette fois-ci bien plus technique alors qu'il découvrait des explications comme il aurait pu en trouver dans l'un des traités de magie peuplant sa bibliothèque. Le ou la fameuse Yona, puisque cela semblait être le nom de l'auteur, expliquait que le monde dont-il parlait dans le livre était bien réel. Il expliquait et décrivait ensuite longuement la théorie des mondes parallèles, comment il avait travaillé dessus une partie de sa vie, déçu par le monde des sorciers dans lequel il avait vécu. Et il annonçait qu'il avait finalement trouvé un moyen d'établir un contact avec un autre monde. Il y était allé et avait décris ce qu'il y avait vécu dans ce livre. Puis il ou elle avait renvoyé l'ouvrage chez les sorciers afin d'éventuellement partager cela, détaillant comment il avait enchanté le livre pour qu'il reconnaisse la personne qui serait, selon lui, digne de cette occasion. Et il terminait en expliquant comment il fallait faire pour ouvrir un passage, expliquant que la décision devait être mûrement réfléchie parce qu'il s'agissait d'un allé simple pour les êtres vivants.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Harry resta figé un moment, se demandant si une telle chose était réellement possible alors que l'idée le tentait et pas qu'un peu. Il resta un long moment à réfléchir, relisant certains passages. Il y passa de nombreuses heures tant et si bien qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que le soleil était levé et qu'il avait raté le petit déjeuné depuis longtemps. Ce fut Severus venant le voir qui le sortit de sa réflexion. Le sentant approcher, il se tourna vers lui :

- Bonjour Severus, salua-t-il.

Sa voix contenait bien plus d'entrain qu'elle avait pu en avoir ces dernières semaines alors que sa découverte de la nuit avait fait naître un espoir fou en lui. Et le maître des potions ne manqua pas de noter la différence, relevant un sourcil surpris et interrogatif.

- Vous n'êtes pas venu manger ce matin Harry, remarqua l'homme la voix neutre. Il déjà presque midi.

- Oh, excusez moi Severus, répondit-il un peu penaud alors qu'il avait promis au maître des potions de se présenter à chaque repas.

Il n'avait pas grand appétit mais il savait que Severus et Hermione s'inquiétaient de le voir sauter nombre de repas. Alors il leur avait promis de venir à chaque fois, se forçant à manger un peu pour les rassurer. Mais il n'avait vraiment pas faim alors que les souvenirs de torture que lui avait envoyé Voldemort pendant la guerre restaient vifs à son esprit. Il y avait ça et il y avait tout le reste. Il n'arrivait pas à tourner la page dans ces conditions et cela le hantait terriblement, lui coupant l'appétit. Il aurait tellement aimé passé à autre chose et partir d'ici.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il. J'étais plongé dans ce livre et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, justifia-t-il.

- Quel est ce livre ? Demanda le professeur intéressé.

Il s'approcha, se penchant légèrement pour voir l'ouvrage posé sur les cuisses de son protégé.

- C'est l'un des livres que l'on n'avait pu classé, expliqua le jeune homme. Il est fantastique. Je pense que vous devriez voir ça, dit-il avec un enthousiasme qui intrigua beaucoup Severus.

- Et bien racontez moi, demanda-t-il en prenant place dans le fauteuil juste à côté.

Harry sourit et c'est avec joie qu'il raconta sa trouvaille de l'ouvrage et sa lecture, décrivant le récit qui y était fait et l'impression qui en ressortait. Puis il parla de sa seconde lecture et de ce qu'il s'était passé à l'issue de celle-ci. Et il termina en révélant ce qu'il avait découvert dans la partie dissimulée du livre et des recherches de son auteur. Il en parlait avec un intérêt certain mêlé d'excitation et d'espoir. Mais il se mesurait aussi pourtant, ne sachant guère si ce que disait ce livre était véridique ou pure invention, ne sachant pas si cet espoir né de ces lignes n'était que rêve ou réel possibilité. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, un léger silence plana alors qu'il baissait les yeux sur le livre, caressant vaguement les pages usées. Il n'était pas vieux mais il en avait tellement vu de toutes les couleurs quand son auteur l'avait traîné dans ses aventures qu'il faisait nettement plus ancien. Finalement, le jeune homme reprit la parole, retournant son attention sur l'homme.

- Severus, pensez vous que cela soit possible ? Demanda-t-il. De voyager vers un autre monde ?

Le maître des potions resta silencieux un moment, semblant réfléchir sérieusement avant de répondre :

- Le sujet des mondes parallèles a fait l'objet de nombreuses recherches, commença-t-il. Mais leur existence n'a jamais été prouvée de près ou de loin de quelques façon que ce soit, annonça-t-il en déprimant un peu le jeune homme. C'est une matière délaissée aujourd'hui et jugée chimérique car sans aucune preuve d'existence. Cependant, cela n'exclut pas son existence, contra-t-il finalement. On ne sait pas tout. Si quelqu'un avait finalement trouvé un moyen d'établir un contact et d'aller dans un autre monde. Il a très bien pu le garder pour lui. Tous ne courent pas après la gloire, remarqua-t-il alors que Harry lui offrait un petit sourire entendu. Surtout si cette personne s'est prise de passion pour ce nouveau monde et a voulu le protéger comme cela semble être le cas ici. Je ne sais pas si cela est réellement possible Harry. Il faudrait tester la méthode pour savoir et l'étudier.

- Pourriez vous y jeter un coup d'œil avec moi ? Demanda-t-il alors.

- Cette idée vous tente ? Questionna l'homme.

- Je mentirais en disant que non, répondit-il. Ce monde ne veut plus de moi de toute façon, remarqua-t-il avec tristesse en baissant les yeux sur le livre qu'il tenait précieusement. Et puis, je ne veux pas d'une vie enfermée ici ou à Azkaban, et je ne veux pas d'une vie de fuite non plus. Je ne pense pas qu'on me laissera d'autres possibilités, sauf la mort. Et nous savons tous qu'avec la magie, se cacher plus de quelques semaines est impossible. On me retrouvera toujours et je ne veux pas vivre dans une cavale constante. Même en étant astucieux, il y aura toujours un risque d'être retrouvé et je ne pourrais jamais être moi même. Avec ma magie puissante, on me repérerait vite et je ne veux pas l'abandonner. Un nouveau monde me donnerait la possibilité de tout recommencer et ce monde là semble absolument parfait pour moi, sourit-il.

Severus le regarda longuement, comprenant parfaitement son sentiment. C'était vrai, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'avenir heureux et paisible pour lui en vu ici. Cette possibilité de tout recommencer libre devait être un espoir terriblement tentant pour lui. Et il avait bien remarqué que ce monde l'attirait alors qu'il lui avait décri ce qu'il avait lu le regard brillant. Cette notion de liberté et d'indépendance, de choix de vie et d'aventure était tout ce que recherchait le jeune homme. Il le savait. Et puis cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu ses yeux d'émeraude briller de tant d'espoir.

- Je pense que cela vaut la peine d'y jeter un coup d'œil, répondit-il finalement en faisant sourire son protégé. Nous pouvons regarder et voir si cela est réaliste ou complètement farfelu.

- Merci Severus, répondit Harry.

- Mais nous ferons cela cette après midi, trancha-t-il. En attendant, venez déjeuner, exigea-t-il.

Ce fut sans protester aucunement que le Survivant déposa précieusement son ouvrage sur le guéridon, tendant son bras à sa chouette qui ne l'avait pas quitté. Celle-ci y grimpa alors qu'il se levait, venant ensuite s'installer sur son épaule. Puis ce fut tranquillement que le duo rejoignit la salle à manger et Hermione pour le déjeuné. Harry parla alors de sa découverte à sa sœur de cœur et inévitablement, celle-ci voulut venir étudier le livre avec eux, immensément curieuse de savoir si cette théorie des mondes parallèles qu'elle avait déjà un peu étudié dans ses lectures pouvait être vraie. C'est donc tous ensemble qu'ils s'installèrent à une table de la bibliothèque, Harry ouvrant le livre devant eux alors que sa chouette restait perchée sur son épaule, jouant avec ses cheveux. Et c'est avec un grand sérieux et beaucoup d'attention qu'ils étudièrent l'ouvrage, allant de temps en temps chercher un autre grimoire pour vérifier les renseignements sur certains sujets.

Ils y travaillèrent de longues heures et même plusieurs jours, analysant chaque chose avec attention. L'activité avait le don de les divertir efficacement de leur situation alors que chaque jour, le courrier et le journal ne leur apportaient que de mauvaises nouvelles. Plus ils avançaient, plus l'hypothèse se consolidait et prenait une dimension réelle. Et évidemment, plus cela se confirmait comme possible, plus Harry envisageait d'essayer. Severus et Hermione en étaient bien conscient, comprenant son envie. Mais c'était un choix lourd de conséquences et il n'était pas anodin. C'est pour cela que ce soir là, Hermione voulut en discuter sérieusement avec son frère de cœur. Ils s'étaient installés dans un salon après le dîner, chacun avec sa boisson préférée et encore une fois Harry était un peu morose après avoir lu l'édition du soir qui disait maintenant qu'il complotait dans son manoir, préparant une nouvelle guerre et lui mettant sur le dos les attentats que les mangemorts restant mettaient en œuvre. Ça le dégouttait après tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour ce monde. Ça ne lui donnait que plus envie de tester le rituel de Yona pour partir vers cet autre monde.

- Alors tu envisages vraiment de partir définitivement vers ce monde ? Demanda la jeune femme avec sérieux.

- Oui, répondit-il honnêtement. Il n'y a plus rien pour moi ici, dit-il en caressant sa chouette perchée sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Je n'ai pas envie de rester ici pour passer ma vie à rester caché, à fuir, à être dénigré et à ne pouvoir faire confiance à personne. Si ça marche, je pourrais commencer une nouvelle vie et vivre comme je l'entends, dit-il avec un léger sourire envieux. Je ne veux plus de ce monde qui ne veux plus de moi. Qu'y ferais-je de toute manière ? Rit-il avec ironie. Alors oui, j'envisage vraiment de partir.

- Seul ? Demanda Hermione avec un regard insistant.

Harry saisit immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Severus qui l'observait en attendant sa réponse.

- Je ne vous demanderais rien Mione, dit-il sérieusement. Ni de me suivre ni de rester là. Vous êtes libres de faire ce que bon vous semble même si je dois avouer que ce serait là la seule chose que je regretterais, dit-il avec un sourire triste en regardant sa chouette. Vous perdre tout les deux. Et puis une fois moi parti, vous pourriez faire comme si vous vous étiez retourné contre moi et jouer le jeux de ces ordures. Vous pourriez retrouver une vie normale ou presque.

Severus grogna légèrement à ces paroles, faisant la grimace comme Hermione :

- Je ne veux pas d'une vie de mensonges, remarqua la jeune femme en illustrant leur sentiment commun, pas plus que je ne veux faire comme si je te prenais pour le monstre qu'ils décrivent même si c'est en faisant semblant. Je ne veux pas d'une tranquillité basée sur une telle lâcheté.

Harry ne fit pas de remarque alors que lui non plus n'aurait pas voulu faire une telle chose, il comprenait mais Hermione avait encore une famille ici.

- Quant à moi, quoi que je fasse, je ne pense pas qu'on me laissera tranquille, intervint Severus la voix sans émotion. Avec tout ce que j'ai pu faire dans ma vie, ils ont des dizaines de raisons de me condamner au baiser du détraqueur, espion ou pas.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de grogner de mécontentement alors que rien que d'imaginer Severus mort le rendait malade. L'homme comptait tant pour lui aujourd'hui. Il était son repère et son pilier, un conseiller et un refuge en cas de besoin. Il avait tellement sacrifié pour lui, pour le protéger, il avait tant souffert. Il avait une énorme dette envers lui et il avait une très grande affection pour ce professeur qu'il haïssait autrefois.

- Et c'est pour cela que je vous suivrais Harry, annonça-t-il en surprenant les deux jeunes gens. Moi aussi je vois là une occasion de commencer une nouvelle vie en toute tranquillité. Si cela fonctionne.

Le Survivant le regarda un moment, acquiesçant finalement avec un léger sourire.

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir, dit alors Hermione l'air pensive.

- Mione, tu n'es pas obligée, intervint Harry. Ta famille est ici.

- Mais vous êtes aussi ma famille, répondit-elle en les regardant tout deux avec un léger sourire.

Elle se leva ensuite, quittant la pièce en silence alors que les deux hommes restaient émus par sa déclaration, comprenant que la possibilité relevait du dilemme pour elle. Elle avait besoin de temps pour y penser.

À suivre...

Audragon

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Petite review please ! (demande-t-elle avec ses doux yeux de petit dragonneau)

Alors on n'oublie pas que Harry Potter est le bébé de J. K. Rowling et le Pirate des Caraïbes appartient à Walt Disney.

Encore merci à ma bêta, Jeromine !

À bientôt ! Audragon.


	2. Libre

Chapitre 2 :

Libre

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Severus, Harry et Hermione continuèrent à travailler sur le rituel de Yona pour éprouver sa véracité. Et tout cela semblait parfaitement sérieux. Harry envisageant le voyage avec Severus, l'homme avait pris le temps de lire tranquillement le récit précédant les recherches magiques. Et il devait avouer qu'il comprenait pourquoi ce monde tentait tant le jeune homme. Il y avait là tout ce dont il rêvait : liberté, aventure, voyage... Cela lui allait aussi s'il pouvait avoir un coin où vivre tranquillement et où voir Harry s'épanouir. Hermione aussi avait lu l'ouvrage entièrement, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle voulait faire. Et ses deux compagnons la laissaient y penser sans chercher à l'influencer de quelques manière que ce soit et attendant sa décision.

Pendant plusieurs jours, ils ne parlèrent plus de la possibilité de partir, se concentrant sur leur étude du procédé entre leurs moments de détentes respectifs. Harry dans la bibliothèque, Severus dans son laboratoire de potions et Hermione dans sa chambre. Et finalement, la jeune fille décida de rendre visite à ses parents. Et elle partit donc un matin, protégée par une batterie de sorts pour passer inaperçue. Elle ne revint que tard le soir avec une expression étrange au visage. Elle retrouva son frère de cœur et le maître des potions dans la bibliothèque, installés dans les fauteuils et ce fut avec un léger sourire soulagé que Harry l'accueillit, lui réchauffant le cœur alors qu'elle comprit qu'il s'était inquiété. Elle les rejoignit et s'assit dans un canapé :

- J'ai pris ma décision, annonça-t-elle. Je viens avec vous.

- Et tes parents ? Demanda le jeune homme simplement.

- Ils sont d'accord avec moi, sourit-elle doucement. Je ne leur ai pas dit ce que nous allions faire mais je leur ai dit que j'avais l'occasion d'être en sécurité avec vous. Je leur ai aussi dit que ça impliquait que je ne les reverrais jamais. Ils m'ont dit de saisir ma chance si c'était ce que je voulais.

Harry et Severus comprirent sans trop de mal. Les parents d'Hermione étaient parfaitement au courant de la situation de leur fille et de ses deux amis. Et ils les soutenaient même si de leur position, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Ils les soutenaient et soutenaient les choix d'Hermione, fiers de sa force et de sa loyauté, dégoûtés par le monde magique. Et ils s'inquiétaient énormément de la sécurité de leur enfant. Cela devait être un déchirement pour eux de l'avoir poussé à cette décision mais ils avaient dû penser que si c'était là le prix à payer pour la savoir en vie et à l'abri, alors ils s'en accommoderaient. Tout deux comprenaient mais s'en attristaient aussi alors qu'ils savaient que c'était là un déchirement pour Hermione qui n'aurait voulu perdre personne. La jeune fille replia ensuite ses jambes contre elle, continuant d'une petite voix :

- J'ai passé la journée avec eux, dit-elle, ils m'ont donné leurs alliances et la bague de fiançailles de maman pour ne pas que je les oublie, expliqua-t-elle alors que les larmes emplissaient ses yeux. Je leur ai dit au revoir. Et je leur ai lancé un oubliette pour qu'ils oublient le monde magique. Ainsi ils seront plus en sécurité. Et... je me suis aussi effacé de leurs mémoires et de leurs vies pour ne pas qu'ils souffrent, annonça-t-elle le cœur lourd alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Immédiatement, Harry se leva et la rejoignit, passant un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attirant contre lui. Elle accepta l'étreinte et se terra près de lui, pleurant doucement. Il l'étreignit avec chaleur et réconfort. Ni Severus ni lui même ne dirent quoi que ce soit, l'accompagnant silencieusement. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle avait fait son choix malgré le sacrifice que cela imposait. Mais ils seraient là pour elle et elle ne serait pas seule. Harry passa un long moment à la consoler sous le regard de Severus qui fit simplement apparaître un chocolat chaud, sachant que la jeune fille adorait ça. Et elle ne manqua pas de remarquer le geste attentionné, le remerciant d'un petit sourire.

La chose était désormais officielle : ils tenteraient tout trois leur chance pour passer dans ce nouveau monde et pour débuter une nouvelle vie. Mais ils ne se hâtèrent pas, décidant d'un commun accord de bien préparer la chose. Le livre de Yona leur donnait des précisions sur ce qui les attendait, leur expliquant qu'il s'agissait d'un monde semblable à celui des moldus du dix septième siècle. Aussi Hermione entreprit de rassembler des informations sur le sujet et de les comparer au récit pour essayer d'avoir une idée de ce qui les attendait exactement. Encore une fois d'après les informations de l'ouvrage, ils déduisirent qu'il y avait une possibilité pour que l'auteur soit toujours en vie dans cet autre monde alors que cela ne faisait que quelques années qu'il avait renvoyé le livre. Il ne devait pas être si vieux que ça et ce monde ne devait pas avoir changé depuis. La jeune femme rassembla alors le maximum d'informations sur cette époque, les comparant au livre de Yona et partageant avec ses deux compères.

Pendant ce temps, Severus sortait discrètement du manoir afin de rassembler le nécessaire pour le rituel mais aussi tout ce qui lui semblait utile pour ce voyage sans retour. Et Harry quant à lui, patientait jusqu'au moment venu, continuant avidement ses lectures alors que cette perspective lui redonnait un peu plus vie chaque jour. Et cela, sa sœur et son gardien l'avaient bien remarqué, s'en réjouissant. Le jeune homme préparait le départ avec excitation. On pouvait souvent l'entendre parler à Hedwige fidèlement posée sur son épaule, faisant des suppositions sur ce qu'ils pourraient vivre après ce nouveau départ. L'entendre parler enfin d'avenir était un soulagement pour sa petite famille.

Pendant plusieurs semaines, ils préparèrent le départ, en discutant quotidiennement alors qu'il fut vite évident que tout trois étaient terriblement enthousiastes à cette idée. Une idée de nouvelle vie et de liberté. Chacun prépara ses affaires, faisant le tri et emballant tout ce qu'ils jugèrent dignes de les suivre dans ce nouveau départ. Et évidemment, la première chose que Harry décida d'emmener après Hedwige, fut sa bibliothèque qu'il ne risquait pas d'abandonner à ce monde. Elle était trop précieuse et pleine de trésors. Il n'en n'avait pas encore lu une grande partie et il comptait bien prendre son temps pour en étudier chaque mot et se gorger de ce savoir ancestral qu'il appréciait maintenant à sa juste valeur. Mais cela prendrait des années alors il emmenait tout. C'était son héritage et il ne le laisserait à personne. Il commença alors à les emballer soigneusement, usant d'une malle sans fond et de sorts de rétrécissements.

Il passa ensuite à ses immenses réserves d'or qu'il avait ramené au manoir avec l'aide des gobelins aussitôt qu'il avait réalisé la situation en se réveillant du coma. Cela ne leur avait pas vraiment plu mais il avait jugé cela plus prudent quitte à lourdement vexer les petits êtres. Il savait qu'on en avait pour une bonne part après sa fortune, il n'était pas décidé à laisser faire. Il emmènerait chaque gallion, chaque mornille et chaque noise. Et était sûr que cet immense trésor lui servirait dans sa nouvelle vie alors que Yona n'avait pas minimisé l'importance de l'or dans le monde qu'ils tenteraient de rejoindre. Aussi, il emballa le tout avec amusement.

Puis il passa à ses affaires personnelles. Il ne possédait pas grand chose aussi le tour fut vite fait. Il fit ensuite le tour du manoir et de ses possessions, rétrécissant et emballant tout ce qu'il jugeait utile ou qu'il voulait emmener. Grâce à la magie, tout tiendrait dans un petit sac aussi, il n'y avait pas de limite. Avec Severus, ils avaient fait une liste de tout ce qu'il faudrait se procurer pour débuter leur nouvelle vie en attendant de se faire au nouveau monde. Tout fut minutieusement préparé, vu et revu. Et Harry se chargeait de préparer le rituel, le maître des potions lui ramenant progressivement tout ce dont ils avaient besoin alors qu'il faisait maintenant régulièrement des sorties, se servant de ses capacités d'espion pour passer inaperçu. Il prenait son temps pour ne pas faire d'erreur et à chaque fois qu'il partait, Hermione et Harry attendaient anxieusement son retour. Heureusement, aucun incident ne fut à déplorer, le maître des potions les narguant d'un sourire supérieur à chaque fois qu'il revenait et qu'ils soupiraient de soulagement. Mais leur inquiétude à son égard le touchait bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Plus les jours défilaient, plus ils avançaient, plus l'excitation grimpait. Mais la peur et l'appréhension prenaient aussi de l'ampleur dans le trio. Leur situation dans leur monde natal empirait alors que les accusations dont-ils faisaient l'objet étaient maintenant manifestes. Des plaintes avaient été déposées et le gouvernement commençait à les attaquer officiellement. Harry recevait chaque jour des lettres l'informant que des enquêtes étaient ouvertes contre lui et des poursuites engagées. Et cela le stressait visiblement alors qu'il se disait que si leur fuite dans l'autre monde ne fonctionnait pas, alors il était fait comme un rat.

C'est à la fin septembre que le départ fut décidé un peu précipitamment. Ce jour là, Severus rentrait de l'une de ses sorties avec un air inquiet au visage. Il avait rassemblé des deux protégés pour leur expliquer qu'il avait surpris quelques Aurors pendant son excursion et qu'il ne s'était pas privé pour les espionner un peu. Et il les avait entendu dire que l'on préparait l'arrestation d'Harry au ministère, qu'il serait rapidement jeté à Azkaban pour attendre une exécution dont on semblait beaucoup parler au gouvernement. Et ce n'était pas n'importe quelle sentence que l'on avait choisi. On voulait l'exécuter par extraction de sa magie, la manière la plus terrible et la plus douloureuse de mourir pour un être magique. Publiquement, c'était la punition que l'on infligeait aux plus terribles personnages afin d'être sûr et certain qu'ils ne pourraient jamais faire du mal à nouveau. Et évidement, en procédant de la sorte, il était possible de récupérer le pouvoir de la victime et il ne faisait nul doute pour Severus que c'était là le but de tout ceci : récupérer la puissance de Harry. Et cela l'inquiétait parce que si tuer Harry était quasi impossible maintenant qu'il était le maître de la mort, c'était bien là l'une des seules manières d'y parvenir. Le but premier n'était pas de tuer mais de voler le pouvoir de quelqu'un et c'était la perte de la magie qui tuait un être magique qui ne pouvait vivre sans elle. Et c'était encore plus vrai avec le puissant jeune homme. Il ne pourrait vivre sans sa magie.

Aussi, il était inquiet et était rapidement rentré avec l'intention de sonner le départ le jour même alors qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Et si ça ne marchait pas, il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen de mettre le jeune homme à l'abri. Mais il espérait vraiment qu'ils pourraient partir. C'était là leur seule chance d'avoir une vie libre dont ils seraient les maîtres. Tout trois en étaient certains aujourd'hui. Hermione et Harry avaient parfaitement compris après sa brève mais très claire explication. Le Survivant avait dû faire un effort pour contrôler sa colère à l'annonce de son ange gardien alors qu'il n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'on lui infligeait après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il s'était rapidement reconcentré sur le départ, espérant que d'ici un moment, il pourrait définitivement laisser tout cela derrière lui.

Sans perdre un instant, ils avaient rapidement emballé leurs affaires de dernière minute. Ils avaient prévu de partir bientôt alors tout était déjà prêt. Harry avait congédié les elfes de maisons quelques jours plus tôt, les libérant mais leur effaçant la mémoire pour être sûr qu'ils ne parleraient à personne de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Et il avait aussi préparé autre chose, un sort complexe qu'il déclencherait à leur départ et qui détruirait le manoir dans une grosse explosion de magie. Une magie qui planerait longtemps sur le domaine, le rendant inaccessible à quiconque à l'image des zones radioactives chez les moldus. Dans un silence tendu par leur anxiété, ils terminèrent de prendre leurs affaires, chacun se retrouvant à porter un unique sac de cuir contenant tout ce qu'ils emmenaient, rétrécis par la magie. Harry appela sa chouette qu'il installa sur son épaule, le rapace jouant avec ses cheveux en sentant son angoisse et tentant de le réconforter comme elle le faisait toujours. À chaque fois qu'il se sentait mal ou tendu, Hedwige venait jouer avec ses cheveux et réclamer des caresses, le détendant. Et finalement, ils se mirent en route pour la vaste pièce en sous sol dans laquelle Harry avait tout préparé avec minutie.

Le rituel nécessitait un grand cercle magique complexe que le jeune homme avait mis plusieurs jours à reproduire, devant tracer certaines parties de son sang ou de sa magie pure, rendant l'opération complexe et fatigante. Il avait aussi fallu faire plusieurs potions et rassembler pas mal de composants magiques plus ou moins rares. Heureusement, Severus n'avait pas eu trop de mal à se les procurer sur le marché noir qu'il connaissait bien. Et tout était prêt maintenant. Dans le silence, Severus et Hermione, tenant Patenrond contre elle, regardèrent Harry faire les derniers préparatifs avec une certaine agitation, Hedwige ne le quittant pas un instant. Puis il revint finalement vers eux, se postant la pointe des pieds à la limite du cercle dessiné au sol. Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'allumer d'un geste de la main les centaines de bougies présentes, éteignant l'éclairage magique classique du manoir. Ils furent alors plongés dans une ambiance tamisée, les bougies ne les éclairant que peu malgré leur nombre.

- Maintenant, il y a les incantations, remarqua le jeune homme. Il faut beaucoup de magie alors je m'en charge.

Ils en avaient décidé ainsi, Harry insistant alors qu'il fallait beaucoup de puissance pour le rituel. Et il était le plus puissant des trois. Il prenait donc en charge la procédure, augmentant leurs chances de réussite.

- Il va me falloir un moment pour les réciter, expliqua-t-il.

Chacun connaissait déjà les détails mais Severus et Hermione le laissèrent parler sans remarque, comprenant qu'il revoyait ce qu'il devait faire alors qu'ils pouvaient sentir sa grande inquiétude et son espoir dans sa voix. Ils étaient dans le même état, excités et angoissés, mais c'était Harry le plus agité.

- Lorsque j'aurais fini, si tout fonctionne, le portail s'ouvrira, continua le jeune homme. Il faudra attendre un peu pour qu'il se stabilise puis nous pourrons passer. Il faudra faire vite puisqu'il se refermera si rien ne passe pendant vingt secondes. Et une fois passé, il se refermera et théoriquement, on sera enfin tranquille, dit-il avec espoir et envie. C'est parti, annonça-t-il ensuite.

Il prit une grande inspiration et soupira longuement, se forçant à la détente. Il lança un regard à ses deux comparses qui le rassurèrent de sourires encourageants. Puis il se concentra sur le cercle, s'accroupissant et posant sa main ornée de la bague des reliques sur les lignes carmines. Fermant les yeux et se concentrant, il commença ensuite à incanter d'un ton constant et monocorde. Il connaissaient les formules par cœur, les ayant lu et relu, apprise et récité des centaines de fois. On entendait que lui dans la pièce, Severus et Hermione écoutant avec tension, immobiles. Il en fut ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes mais finalement, l'ambiance commença à changer. L'air se chargea de la magie de Harry, puissante et chaude mais aussi calme et parfaitement contrôlée. Elle vibrait autour d'eux, les entourant comme un cocon invisible et emplissant la pièce. Une légère brise fraîche s'éleva doucement et le cercle commença à s'illuminer de manière fascinante. Les tracés prirent une couleur rouge là où ils étaient fait de sang, blanche là où ils étaient de craie et émeraude là où ils étaient de magie. De petits éclairs d'énergies commencèrent bientôt à danser dans le cercle alors que la voix du jeune homme se mettait à raisonner profondément autour d'eux.

Il termina finalement et rouvrit les yeux au moment où une boule de lumière apparaissait au milieu du cercle, à un mètre cinquante du sol. C'est avec émerveillement que Harry la regarda grandir lentement et uniformément. Il se releva lourdement, ne prenant pas garde à la fatigue qui le prenait subitement. Non, tout ce qui l'intéressait était le portail qui s'ouvrait parfaitement devant lui, l'éclairant de sa lumière promesse qu'une nouvelle vie. Il sourit largement en comprenant que ça fonctionnait. Ça fonctionnait ! L'instant sembla durer infiniment ou une seconde, il ne savait plus. Ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il allait avoir une nouvelle vie alors qu'il avait maintenant un portail de trois mètres parfaitement rond devant lui. À l'intérieur, il semblait y avoir un tourbillon d'épaisse fumée grise filant droit devant en un cône semblant profond. Des éclairs dansaient dans le portail, éclatant en de petites explosions. Le trio attendit patiemment, retenant leur souffle en attendant que le passage se stabilise. Et cela prit quelques minutes. Puis les éclairs disparurent complètement et il y eut une petite impulsion lumineuse signalant que le passage était désormais bien en place.

Harry soupira de soulagement, désormais terriblement excité. Jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, il offrit un sourire radieux à ses deux comparses, un sourire qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis des années. Hermione lui rendit l'expression alors que Severus le faisait bien plus discrètement, hochant de la tête en signe de félicitation. Mais ils ne dirent rien. Sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps, Harry se retourna vers le portail et ce fut sans hésitation et sans un regard en arrière qu'il avança, levant une main qu'il posa sur Hedwige pour s'assurer de sa présence. Il n'avait pas le moindre regret, pas la moindre envie de faire demi tour ou de renoncer, pas le plus petit argument pour rester là. Non, tout le conduisait vers le portail. Un portail qui aujourd'hui représentait son salut, sa liberté et même sa vie tout entière. Il était son échappée belle et sa seule chance de trouver le bonheur et une vie comme il la voulait, comme il estimait la mériter. Une existence loin de ce monde qui ne voulait pas de lui et dont il ne voulait plus non plus, loin des traîtres. Il pourrait tourner la page, commencer enfin à vivre et cesser de survivre.

Arrivant devant le portail, il s'arrêta et leva une main qu'il avança, touchant ce qui semblait être de la fumée grise et lumineuse. C'était chaud et doux, plein de son pouvoir. Une légère brise venant du passage balaya soudain son visage, chargée de chaleur. Ça sentait la mer et l'iode. Il sourit, agita un instant la main pour activer le sort qui détruirait le manoir d'ici quelques minutes et il avança, oubliant un peu son passé pour ce concentrer sur une chose qu'il n'avait cru ne jamais obtenir : un avenir. Il entra dans la fumée, une main toujours posée sur Hedwige, et il se sentit soudain aspiré comme si une force puissante l'avait poussé dans le dos et projeté en avant. La lumière s'intensifia autour de lui, le forçant à fermer les yeux. Il pouvait sentir distinctement les flux de magie courir autour de lui mais tout allait si vite qu'il ne parvint pas à vraiment analyser la chose. Il se laissa embarqué, un peu secoué par la vitesse et ne se concentrant que sur Hedwige qui s'était serrée contre lui, la maintenant toujours d'une main.

Puis soudainement, tout cessa. Il eut l'impression de s'arrêter brutalement comme s'il s'était lancé dans une course folle pour piler net. Il trébucha un peu en avant sur deux ou trois pas, manquant de tomber et ne maintenant son équilibre que de justesse alors que le terrain semblait soudain se dérober sous ses pieds. Mais il parvint à se stabiliser et se redressa doucement. Il regarda autour de lui, clignant des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière devenue puissante. Il leva une main pour protéger son regard, Hedwige piaillant d'inconfort sur son épaule, s'ébrouant. La première chose qui le frappa fut la chaleur qui régnait, coupée d'une légère brise un peu plus fraîche. Vint ensuite cette odeur d'iode et de sel, si caractéristique du bord de mer. Le bruit des vagues, le cri de ce qui semblait être des mouettes. Ses yeux s'habituèrent bientôt à l'éclairage puissant et il put regarder autour de lui.

Et il resta émerveillé un moment alors qu'il baissait la main protégeant ses yeux. Il fit quelques pas, observant son environnement les yeux ronds. Le ciel au dessus de lui était d'un magnifique bleu azur, sans aucun nuage. Le soleil brillait de mille feux. Il comprit rapidement pourquoi il avait eu l'impression que le sol se dérobait : il avait les pieds dans le sable. Il était sur une plage magnifique, une plage de sable blanc et fin. Regardant à gauche, il vit une grande baie aux eaux émeraudes et parfaitement translucides, entourée de falaises, les vagues venant caresser lentement et calmement le rivage. Et à droite, il découvrit une forêt luxuriante et des montagnes.

Il ne regarda pas plus loin, se retournant plutôt pour trouver le portail encore ouvert derrière lui. Une seconde plus tard, Hermione en émergeait, trébuchant et se couvrant les yeux. Encore un instant et c'était Severus qui apparaissait, bien plus élégant dans sa réception que ses deux prédécesseurs. Mais il se couvrit aussi les yeux un moment. Harry les regarda se redresser, souriant largement en réalisant leur réussite et ce qu'elle signifiait pour eux. Il observa ses deux compagnons s'habituer tranquillement à la lumière pour regarder autour d'eux. Hermione était clairement émerveillée, le visage peint d'étonnement et si Severus semblait impassible et froid, il pouvait voir sa surprise dans son regard, désormais habitué à le décrypter. Vingt secondes plus tard, le portail se refermait, disparaissant complètement. Severus et Hermione reposèrent alors leurs regards sur le jeune homme et Harry leur sourit de toutes ses dents, infiniment heureux et soulagé.

- On a réussi, remarqua-t-il en les faisant réaliser et sourire à leur tour chacun à leur manière.

Rassuré, il se détendit et sentit soudain un intense épuisement s'abattre sur lui. Le rituel et le portail lui avaient demandé une immense quantité de magie mais ça en valait la peine. Il était à bout de force désormais. Il sentit sa tête tourner et l'inconscience arriver mais il n'y résista pas, béat suite à cette magnifique réussite. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut Severus, bondissant vers lui en comprenant qu'il s'évanouissait. Puis ce fut le noir total.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il fut inconscient mais l'inconscience laissa finalement place au sommeil et aux rêves. Des rêves qui pour une fois furent calmes, doux et pleins d'espoir et de soleil, changeant radicalement des cauchemars qui l'avaient torturé depuis des années. Aussi lorsqu'il commença à se réveiller, ce fut en se sentant bien étrange. Il avait l'habitude des réveils brutaux et très inconfortables, pas des réveils en douceur. Cela parut donc très bizarre pour lui alors qu'il reprenait lentement ses esprits. Il se sentait lourd et vaseux, un peu groggy et il avait la bouche pâteuse. Paresseusement, il ouvrit les yeux, clignant des paupières pour ajuster sa vision. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il ne reconnut pas le plafond au dessus de lui. Ce n'était ni la bibliothèque, ni sa chambre. C'était bien trop lumineux et chaud. Et ce plafond ressemblait bien plus à une toile de tente d'ailleurs. Il l'observa un instant pour finalement confirmer que oui, c'était bien une toile de tente. Confus, il referma les yeux pour réfléchir et se souvenir ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Il fallut un petit moment alors qu'il se sentait confus mais finalement, tout lui revint en tête. Il se redressa alors brutalement pour vite le regretter alors qu'un malaise le prenait, lui faisant tourner la tête.

- Doucement Harry, fit soudain une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle d'Hermione.

Il sentit aussi quelqu'un s'asseoir derrière lui et le soutenir pour l'aider à rester assis. Il lui fallut un moment pour se reprendre mais il y parvint finalement, rouvrant les yeux et s'apercevant que c'était sa sœur de cœur qu'il le soutenait avec attention. Il vit aussi rapidement Severus assis non loin et l'observant patiemment, l'air d'analyser son état comme il le faisait souvent ces derniers temps. Il regarda un peu autour de lui, pour se rendre compte qu'il était dans sa petite chambre de la grande tente magique qu'ils avaient prévu pour leur voyage. Non loin de lui, il y avait d'ailleurs Hedwige dormant sur un perchoir de bois.

- Alors je n'ai pas rêvé, dit-il doucement en regardant ses deux compagnons, on a réussi.

- Oui Harry, on a réussi, approuva Hermione la voix joyeuse. Nous sommes en sécurité maintenant. Loin du monde magique. Plus loin qu'on n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer, remarqua-t-elle avec amusement.

- Merci Merlin, soupira-t-il grandement soulagé et soudainement apaisé. Merci.

- Tenez Harry, buvez, intervint soudain Severus en lui tendant un verre d'eau fraîche.

Le jeune homme s'en saisit avec un sourire de remerciement, sentant la soif lui tirailler la gorge. Il se sentait faible mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas, trop occupé par la joie qui le traversait. Ils avaient réussi ! C'était le début de la vie pour lui et il avait du mal à le réaliser vraiment. Tenant son verre d'une main un peu tremblante, il but avec délectation, le liquide frais lui faisant un bien fou. Il avala tranquillement son verre, reportant ensuite son attention sur Severus qui approuva d'un signe de tête avant de prendre la parole :

- Nous sommes en sécurité maintenant, répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois. Mais le rituel et le portail vous ont épuisé complètement. Ça vous a demandé une très grande quantité de magie et vous n'étiez pas en pleine forme, remarqua l'homme. Vous êtes resté inconscient un peu plus de vingt quatre heures, signala-t-il, et il va vous falloir quelques jours pour récupérer. Il faut vous reposer et je ne veux aucune discussion là dessus, dit-il avec autorité.

Harry sourit sans protester alors qu'il pouvait enfin se détendre maintenant mais il était aussi immensément curieux et excité d'en savoir plus sur l'endroit où ils étaient. L'observant, Hermione et Severus sourirent largement. Ouvertement pour la première et intérieurement pour le second. Le regard d'émeraude bien que fatigué, rayonnait aussi de vie et de bonheur comme jamais, de soulagement et d'espoir. Ça faisait vraiment du bien de le voir ainsi alors que ses yeux s'étaient toujours fait hantés, douloureux, sombres et désespérés par le passé.

- Nous étions sur une plage n'est-ce pas ? Remarqua-t-il avec enthousiasme.

- Oui, confirma le maître des potions. Nous sommes sur une grande île tropicale il me semble. J'ai pris la liberté de l'analyser un peu pendant que vous dormiez. Visiblement, elle est inhabitée, révéla-t-il. Il y a de grands volcans et quelques montagnes. La forêt est luxuriante et pleine de vie. C'est un très bel endroit, conclut-il.

- C'est magnifique, continua Hermione avec excitation. Elle est paradisiaque cette île et il y a tout ce qu'il faut. Il y a des fruits pleins la forêt, des sources d'eau pure, de quoi chasser si on veut et pêcher aussi. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut ici et visiblement, pas une trace de civilisation. On pourra être tranquille le temps de faire le point et de voir ce qu'on va faire. On a monté la tente en bordure de forêt pas très loin de la plage où nous sommes arrivés. Et Severus a mis des sorts de protections pour ne pas que les animaux viennent nous embêter et par sécurité.

- Je veux sortir, signala alors le jeune homme en s'asseyant lentement au bord du lit.

- D'accord, approuva platement Severus qui saisissait son besoin de voir ça de ses yeux. Mais nous sommes dans un climat tropical et vous n'y êtes pas habitué. J'ai mis des sorts pour rafraîchir la tente mais faîte attention dehors. Ne restez pas trop longtemps au soleil mais plutôt à l'ombre et buvez régulièrement. Il va nous falloir un moment pour nous habituer à ce climat.

Harry approuva et fit mine de se lever. Il vacilla cependant, faible sur ses jambes alors que ça tête tournait un peu. Il fut reconnaissant quand Severus se leva pour venir le soutenir, lui faisant passer un bras sur ses épaules et enroulant le sien autour de lui. Le jeune homme lui sourit en remerciement alors que l'homme restait impassible extérieurement.

- Vous risquez d'avoir un peu de mal pendant un jour ou deux, expliqua-t-il. Mais vous avez tout le temps de vous reposer désormais, remarqua-t-il en le faisant sourire un peu plus.

Ils commencèrent ensuite à se mettre en route, l'homme aidant son protégé à tenir sur ses jambes faiblardes. Le trio sortit de la tente et Harry leva une main pour protéger ses yeux lorsque le soleil vint l'éclairer. Il sentit ensuite immédiatement la chaleur autour de lui et s'il n'y était pas habitué, il devait avouer qu'il trouvait cela tout à fait agréable. Après quelques secondes, il put libérer son regard pour voir la magnifique plage par laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Elle était vraiment digne d'une carte postale avec son sable fin, la grande baie et les falaises. C'était splendide sous un ciel sans nuage. Le soleil déclinait et il devina alors que l'on devait au moins être dans l'après midi. La tente était plantée en lisière de forêt et il voyait de nombreuses plantes autour de lui. La seule chose qu'il reconnut fut les cocotiers, du moins, il était presque sûr que s'en était.

Il prit une grande inspiration, souriant et regardant autour de lui. Il fit ensuite un pas en avant et Severus avança avec lui, Hermione à leur côté. Leurs pieds s'enfoncèrent bientôt dans le sable et ils firent quelques pas pour s'arrêter non loin de l'eau.

- C'est vrai que cet endroit est magnifique, remarqua-t-il après un moment.

- N'est-ce pas, sourit Hermione.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'assirent dans le sable chaud, Hermione faisant apparaître un grand parasol pour les protéger puis un plateau chargé de verres et d'une cruche d'eau. Ne sachant pas où ils atterriraient, ils avaient prévus tout le nécessaire de base et une vaste réserve d'eau et de nourriture conservée par magie. Aussi, ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter pour le moment, juste à réaliser tranquillement. Un silence léger planait sur eux alors que tout trois étaient détendus, observant la baie devant eux. La plage en couvrait le fond et de hautes falaises la cernait sur ses côtés, courant de part et d'autres tels deux bras l'entourant et se croisant à leur extrémités en laissant un large passage entre eux. Dans les parois, Harry voyait nettement de grandes grottes dans lesquels l'eau s'engouffrait. Elles semblaient gigantesques et il fut curieux de les visiter. Il sourit en pensant qu'il aurait tout le temps de le faire à sa guise. Il visiterait cette île entière puis sûrement plus loin encore. Il voulait voyager et vivre de belles aventures, voir le monde et faire des découvertes. Il était libre maintenant et il avait le temps. Il avait tout un nouveau monde pour être libre et voyager à sa guise et cela l'emplissait d'une plénitude qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était une nouvelle vie. Il pouvait laisser l'ancienne derrière. Enfin. Il fallait juste faire encore une chose. Un chose dont-il avait envie depuis longtemps. Aussi, il reprit la parole après un long silence :

- Je ne pensais pas voir ce jour de mon vivant, dit-il en laissant ses yeux voyager dans les vagues émeraudes devant lui. Je ne pensais pas survivre à cette guerre, avoua-t-il. Et je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, j'aurais enfin ma liberté, dit-il avec un pâle sourire et écouté attentivement par ses deux compagnons. Aujourd'hui, c'est le début d'une nouvelle vie et je veux laisser l'ancienne loin derrière. C'est le passé et il ne sert à rien de le ressasser. Mais pour ça, il y a encore une chose que j'aimerais faire. Changer de nom, annonça-t-il. Parce que je n'ai jamais eu le loisir d'être moi même auparavant, je veux l'être aujourd'hui.

- Et comment voudrais tu t'appeler ? Demanda Hermione après un instant de silence léger.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite alors qu'un petit cri bien connu s'élevait. Il se retourna pour voir Hedwige émerger de leur tente pour planer vers lui. Il lui tendit son bras nu et elle s'y posa avec délicatesse. Il grinça pourtant des dents lorsque ses serres acérées griffèrent sa peau. Il faudrait qu'il pense à une protection alors que jusque là, ses épais vêtements chauds suffisaient pour faire une mince barrière. Il n'y prêta pas attention très longtemps et ramena sa chouette vers lui la caressant :

- Tu dois avoir chaud ma belle, remarqua-t-il en lançant un léger sort pour la rafraîchir un peu et récoltant des piaillements heureux. Tu t'y habitueras, dit-il en la caressant et en marquant une longue pause. Hadrian, reprit-il finalement. C'est le nom que j'aimerais porter. Simplement Hadrian. Je ne veux plus être Harry Potter.

- Dans ce cas, ce sera Hadrian, approuva Severus la voix plate. Vous avez mérité cette nouvelle vie comme moi et comme Hermione. Et je vous remercie de nous avoir ouvert le portail. Ça n'aurait probablement pas marché sans votre pouvoir. Je vous dois ma liberté aujourd'hui.

- Je vous dois plusieurs fois la vie Severus, remarqua le jeune homme. Et il ne devrait pas y avoir de dette dans une famille, c'est normal, dit-il avec une légère hésitation.

- Alors dans ce cas, il n'y aura guère de dette, approuva Severus.

Hadrian sourit largement alors que l'homme venait d'avouer sans le dire vraiment qu'il les considérait aussi comme sa famille. Et cela le rendait immensément heureux. Le maître des potions, le visage sans émotions mais le regard expressif posa une main sur son épaule :

- Cette nouvelle vie est la vôtre, dit-il, et je sais que vous êtes impatient de la vivre. Cependant, vous avez le temps. Avant toute chose, il vous faut vous reposer et reprendre des forces autant suite au rituel que suite à ces derniers mois qui vous ont éprouvé. Je ne vous laisserais pas cavaler partout avant d'être sûr que vous êtes de nouveau en pleine forme.

- Très bien, approuva docilement le jeune homme qui n'était pas contre un moment de repos en paix.

L'homme acquiesça avant de se lever pour repartir vers leur tente. Le jeune homme se tourna vers sa sœur de cœur, lui souriant avec bonheur en caressant distraitement sa chouette.

- Ça fait vraiment plaisir de te voir sourire enfin, remarqua-t-elle.

- Je ne pouvais le faire l'esprit hanté par la mort qui m'a guetté toute ma vie et qui planait sur les vôtres, répondit-il. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes libres Mione. Libre de vivre, libre de faire ce que bon nous semble, libre de laisser le passé derrière nous, libre de sourire, termina-t-il.

- Oui, sourit-elle. Je suis heureuse d'être ici avec toi petit frère, ajouta-t-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

- Et je suis heureux que tu sois avec moi Mione, assura-t-il.

Le silence retomba ensuite entre eux, léger et paisible. Hadrian resta sur la plage toute l'après midi jusqu'au soir. Hermione demeura avec lui un moment avant de le laisser seul tranquillement avec sa chouette qui profitait des cajoleries de son maître adoré. Lorsque le rapace s'endormit sur un petit perchoir que le jeune homme avait fait apparaître, celui-ci laissa ses doigts jouer dans le sable chaud un moment. Puis son regard vagabonda dans l'eau émeraude, observant les vagues et leurs reflets à la lumière, écoutant leur chant. C'était tellement apaisant pour lui, ça l'envoûtait. Il n'avait jamais vu de telles mers et il n'avait jamais eu le temps de regarder celles qu'il avait croisé. Mais maintenant qu'il le pouvait, il trouvait cela magnifique et enchanteur, terriblement attirant. Il aurait pu regarder et écouter ce spectacle des années durant sans se lasser.

Lorsque le soleil déclina pour faire route vers l'horizon et les plonger dans une lumière oranger, il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Hermione alluma un grand feu de camps pour la soirée et bientôt, elle dressait une petite et simple table dans le sable. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de dîner, Severus vint aider son protégé toujours faible à gagner son siège puis ils mangèrent ensemble. Ce fut alors que Hadrian remarqua que l'homme portait encore ses robes noires et il sentit sans mal le sort de rafraîchissement qui y était posé. C'est avec amusement qu'il se dit que rien ne pouvait forcer Severus à changer ce qu'il ne voulait pas changer. Hermione elle, avait opté pour un débardeur et un short et elle avait pris le parti de changer les vêtements de son frère dans son inconscience pour une tenue semblable à la sienne plus confortable dans cette chaleur. Ils dînèrent dans une ambiance paisible alors que l'obscurité tombait et que leur grand feu les éclairait.

Et lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Hadrian repartit s'installer sur la plage. Il était tellement resté enfermé ces dernières semaines qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose : être à l'extérieur. Et cette plage magnifique sous un ciel incroyablement étoilé ne faisait que lui tendre les bras. Aussi, c'est à la belle étoile qu'il passa sa nuit, observant les astres et les reflets de la lune dans l'eau. Il se plut à écouter les bruits de la forêt derrière lui et elle en faisait pas mal. Mais ça ne le gênait pas du tout au contraire. Il était habitué au silence lourd mais tout ces petits bruits autour de lui, d'animaux nocturnes, d'insectes, de vent dans les arbres, de vagues... tout cela lui faisait sentir la vie autour de lui, la liberté et il adorait ça. C'était bien plus agréable qu'un silence total. Il fut amusé lorsqu'en début de soirée, Hedwige s'envola joyeusement, profitant de la fraîcheur du soir et de l'obscurité qu'elle affectionnait. La chouette blanche se retrouva à virevolter au milieu des chauves souris, s'amusant à les pourchasser un moment en amusant son maître. Puis elle alla chasser et voler plus haut. Hadrian perdit son regard dans les flots, profondément apaisé. Il avait rapidement retiré ses chaussures et il sursauta lorsque quelques gros crabes passèrent sur ses doigts de pieds. Il s'en amusa ensuite, les observant un long moment et observant la vie nocturne autour de lui. Malgré l'obscurité, il voyait plutôt bien dans le noir, il y était habitué et cette capacité avait encore pris de l'ampleur depuis qu'il était devenu maître de la mort. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il s'endormait, il posa quelques sorts pour éloigner les bestioles et dans un réflexe, il posa aussi des sorts de protections. Puis il s'allongea dans le sable, regardant les étoiles jusqu'à glisser dans le sommeil sans lutter pour une fois.

Ce fut à l'aube qu'il se réveilla après une nuit paisible et reposante comme il n'en n'avait pas connu depuis bien longtemps. Une lumière rosée oranger s'élevait derrière les falaises Est alors que quelques étoiles étaient encore visibles. C'était magnifique et il sourit en s'éveillant dans un tel cadre. Il se redressa et s'étira, se sentant un peu plus fort que la veille avec le repos et le repas qu'il avait honoré le soir précédent. Il se sentait un peu comme s'il était dans les nuages alors qu'il avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il avait obtenu ces deux derniers jours : sa liberté. Ça lui semblait tellement irréel après tout ce qu'il s'était passé et pourtant, c'était bien vrai. Mais il lui faudrait un moment pour s'y faire.

Le cri d'Hedwige lui fit lever les yeux et il la vit descendre du ciel en planant vers lui. Il lui tendit son bras et elle vint s'y poser délicatement pour se faire cajoler longuement. Finalement, Hadrian la déposa sur son épaule et se leva prudemment. Aujourd'hui, ses jambes semblaient décidées à le porter sans trop protester. Aussi il se leva lentement et s'étira une fois encore. Puis il alla marcher pieds nus dans le sable, profitant simplement. Il avança jusqu'à atteindre l'eau, laissant les vaguelettes lécher sa peau. Il fut surpris par la température des plus agréable de la baie mais ça devait être normal ici. Il marcha longtemps sans penser à rien. Il voulait juste se détendre et il le pouvait enfin.

Maintenant qu'il était là, dans ce nouveau monde, tout ce qui n'avait jamais voulu sortir de sa tête, tout ce qui le hantait, le tourmentait, toutes ses préoccupations, ses blessures de guerres et de tortures, celles de la trahison et toute les autres... tout cela semblait enfin s'améliorer. Le boucan infernal dans sa tête et ses émotions semblaient se calmer. Les cris s'apaisaient doucement. Avec ce passage, son esprit était sorti de la cage dans laquelle on l'avait enfermé des années durant. Il en était sorti et il y enfermerait tout ses tourments passés. Il ne les oublierait jamais, mais ils ne seraient plus le centre de sa vie, il ne les laisserait plus le torturer maintenant. Il avait autre chose à penser : à son avenir. Ils ne seraient plus que des souvenirs, des souvenirs violents et douloureux qui allaient se retrouver enfermés dans la cage qu'ils avaient construis pour lui. Ainsi, il pourrait toujours les regarder, ne pas les oublier parce que ce n'était pas là le but, mais il les empêcherait de le blesser de nouveau. Le rituel n'avait pas fait que lui ouvrir un portail sur un nouveau monde et une nouvelle vie, il lui avait ouvert sa cage et aidé à en sortir. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à inverser les rôles : mettre ses geôliers dans la prison et devenir le geôlier. C'était sa vie et il en était le maître dorénavant.

C'est en pensant à cela qu'il se balada au bord de l'eau. Il se sentait plus apaisé que jamais. Il se promena dans le sable, Hedwige sur son épaule et il finit par faire demi tour pour revenir vers le campement, avançant les pieds dans l'eau. Alors qu'il marchait, il tourna le regard vers la baie, se sentant vaguement observé. C'était léger mais il avait pourtant l'impression qu'on le regardait. Habitué à sentir ce genre de chose, il s'arrêta un instant pour se concentrer sur cette présence qu'il percevait. Elle semblait proche et éloignée à la fois, elle semblait être partout autour de lui mais incroyablement discrète en même temps, très difficile à percevoir. Si ce n'était pas lui et ses sens magiques, il ne l'aurait probablement pas détecté. Pourtant, cette présence n'avait rien d'hostile ou de malveillante. Il ne sentait aucun danger émaner de son observation, juste de la curiosité. Il se promit de surveiller la chose mais tant qu'il ne sentait pas de danger, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en son instinct pour ça. Il y avait peut-être un habitant sur cette île qui les avait vu arriver. Un habitant ou une créature intelligente qui avait réussi à échapper à la détection de Severus. Ce n'était pas un mince exploit. Mais si c'était ça, c'était eux les intrus sur l'île. Ils se laisseraient donc observer en attendant un contact. Tant qu'il n'y avait pas danger. Ils verraient bien ensuite.

Il rejoignit le campement tranquillement pour trouver une table de petit déjeuner dressée non loin de la tente sous les parasols et entourée de sorts pour éloigner les bestioles et avoir un peu de fraîcheur. Hermione et Severus y étaient installés et il vint s'asseoir avec eux, les saluant joyeusement. Ils en firent de même, sa sœur lui demandant comment s'était passée sa ballade et s'il avait bien dormi. Et pendant ce temps, le jeune homme put sentir le maître des potions l'analyser du regard pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien comme souvent. Ils mangèrent dans le calme et la bonne humeur, Hadrian nourrissant sa chouette fidèlement posée sur son épaule. Une fois terminé, les deux jeunes gens rangèrent la table. Hadrian alla ensuite chercher sa malle où étaient rangés ses livres. Il retourna ensuite s'installer sur la plage, lui rendant sa taille normale et en sortant un premier ouvrage. Il commença alors à lire au bord de l'eau, se débarrassant rapidement de son tee-shirt sous la chaleur. Severus voulait qu'il se repose alors il le ferait en profitant et de toute manière, il en avait besoin, il le savait. Et maintenant, il arrivait à trouver ce repos alors qu'il se savait, lui et les siens, en sécurité et hors de porté de son ancienne vie.

Il passa sa journée en lecture et contemplation de la baie, profitant de soleil. Hedwige était allée se mettre à l'abri lorsqu'il avait commencé à faire plus chaud, dormant dans la tente fraîche. Hermione était venue ouvrir un parasol près de son frère pour lui faire un peu d'ombre et elle s'était installée avec lui pour lire tranquillement elle aussi. Ils passèrent ainsi une journée paisible à se reposer et à réaliser, Severus ayant fait apparaître un fauteuil de bois qu'il avait placé sous un grand parasol pour lire lui aussi simplement, couvant les deux jeunes gens d'un regard protecteur. Il était infiniment soulagé du tournant qu'avait pris leur situation qui était passée de désespérée à très prometteuse. Et il surveillait aussi cette présence qu'il sentait les observer avec curiosité. Il savait qu'Hadrian l'avait senti également. Il avait de très fines perceptions qui égalaient les siennes et un instinct imparable. Il était impossible qu'il ne l'ait pas perçu et les regards sérieux avec lesquels il cherchait parfois autour de lui confirmaient cela au maître des potions. Cette présence semblait être partout et nul part, cependant paisible et calme, simplement curieuse. Il n'était pas parvenu à la localiser alors il ne pouvait qu'attendre qu'elle se manifeste à eux. Pour le moment, elle n'était guère menaçante et il espérait que cela durerait. Mais il ne serait serein que lorsqu'il saurait ce dont-il s'agissait exactement.

Le soir venu, Hadrian décida encore une fois de passer sa nuit à la belle étoile sur la plage. Et ses deux comparses comprenaient pourquoi il préférait le sable à un bon lit : il était heureux d'être à l'air libre et ça se voyait. Il était hors de question de l'en priver. Eux aussi appréciaient de pouvoir mettre le nez dehors à leur guise, surtout dans cette ambiance paradisiaque. Aussi, ils le laissèrent faire, Hermione lui apportant tout de même une couverture alors que l'air rafraîchissait la nuit. Et le jeune homme passa encore la soirée à écouter et observer, s'amusant à regarder Hedwige jouer avec les chauve-souris au couché du soleil. C'est une nouvelle fois paisiblement qu'il s'endormit et qu'il passa la nuit pour son plus grand bonheur. Un bon sommeil avait des effets magiques sur lui, ça détendait et redonnait une énergie qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps.

Aussi, ce fut une nouvelle fois un peu plus en forme qu'il se réveilla à l'aube le lendemain, avec le sourire. Et comme la veille, il commença sa journée par une longue ballade sur la plage, observant la baie, les falaises mais aussi la lisière de la forêt et les montagnes que l'on voyait plus loin. Il revint pour le petit déjeuner qui s'allongea en discussions sur ce que chacun avait déjà pu voir sur l'île alors que tout trois avaient déjà pris le temps de se promener non loin. Et ils parlèrent aussi de cette présence qui les surveillait et les observait, Hermione n'ayant pas réalisé la chose. Ne percevant pas de danger et leur campement protégé par les sorts de Severus, ils décidèrent simplement d'attendre et de voir. En fin de matinée, ce fut avec amusement que les deux jeunes gens allèrent piquer une tête dans la baie. La baignade tourna rapidement à l'amusement enfantin alors que tout deux s'étaient mis à jouer comme des gosses comme ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis des années. Et cela leur fit du bien, les détendant beaucoup alors que leurs éclats de rires étaient attentivement suivis par Severus sur la plage, les surveillant et se plaisant à les voir ainsi. Les deux jeunes gens et particulièrement Hadrian, avaient vu leur enfance gâchée. Ils avaient été forcés de grandir bien trop vite. Le fils de Lily n'avait même jamais eu l'occasion d'être un gamin. Il avait perdu son innocence très tôt et il avait souffert toute sa vie. Il avait pris toute une guerre sur ses épaules et il avait été obligé de se comporter en adulte et en guerrier. Le voir s'amuser comme un gosse était réconfortant pour lui qui ne voulait que son bien-être. Mieux valait tard que jamais.

Ce fut une nouvelle fois une journée calme et ensoleillée, comme les autres qui suivirent. Le trio ne quitta pas la plage et ses alentours, se reposant simplement, déstressant, se détendant et réalisant. Severus voulait aussi qu'Hadrian se repose correctement, ce que le jeune homme faisait sans protester pour une fois. Depuis qu'ils étaient là, il avait eu l'agréable surprise de voir l'appétit du jeune homme revenir, comprenant encore d'avantage à quel point il était soulagé. Se levant en pleine nuit et en profitant pour aller le voir sur la plage, il avait aussi pu constater qu'il dormait paisiblement et cela le rassurait beaucoup. Il en avait besoin. Il avait terriblement besoin de cette paix qu'ils venaient enfin d'atteindre et cela changeait rapidement le jeune homme qui saisissait qu'il était enfin tranquille et libre. C'était vraiment agréable de le voir détendu et souriant. Il allait enfin pouvoir être lui même.

Mais il ne serait vraiment rassuré que lorsqu'il aurait complètement récupéré du rituel, mais aussi des mois qui avaient précédé, du coma et de la guerre qui avait mis son corps dans un état d'épuisement inquiétant. C'était avec tristesse qu'il avait observé les nombreuses cicatrices qui marquaient son corps alors qu'il se baignait. Un jeune homme de son âge n'aurait jamais dû en avoir autant. Qu'aurait dit Lily ? Elle aurait hurlé au scandale évidemment. Heureusement, Hadrian ne semblait pas faire grand cas de ses cicatrices. Il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à elles et ne répugnait pas particulièrement à les montrer. Il ne se cachait pas et cela rassurait l'homme qui avait eu un peu peur que son corps le dégoûte. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et c'était toujours ça de gagné.

Ils passèrent ainsi une semaine à ne rien faire d'autre que se reposer, lire et se balader sur la plage. Hermione et Hadrian allaient souvent se baigner, profitant pleinement et très vite, ils avaient commencé à bronzer et à prendre des couleurs sous le soleil constant. C'était avec amusement qu'ils avaient sentis Severus leur lancer des sorts pour les protéger un minimum de coups de soleils et des insolations. Il l'avait fait l'air de rien, essayant de passer inaperçu mais les deux jeunes l'avaient bien senti. Ils n'avaient pas fait de remarque, appréciant l'attention mais sachant que l'homme n'aimait pas que l'on remarque lorsqu'il faisait ce genre de chose. Et tout deux savaient qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec ça alors ils se contentaient souvent de simplement le remercier ou de faire semblant de ne pas s'en être aperçu.

Ce fut donc comme une semaine de vacances pour eux. Ils n'avaient rien fait, s'étaient refusés aux discussions sérieuses pour l'instant et étaient restés près de leur tente. Leur temps était passé entre siestes, livres, baignades et promenades. Hadrian avait passé toute ses nuits à la belle étoile, s'occupant d'Hedwige. En une semaine, Severus et Hermione avaient déjà vu nombre de changement chez lui. Il était détendu, il souriait et se faisait plus énergique. Il semblait bien plus serein et calme, apaisé et c'était normal. Il avait retrouvé l'appétit et le sommeil, ces deux changement ayant un effet miracle sur sa santé. Il était plus énergique, moins raide, son regard et ses cheveux plus brillants. Ses cernes commençaient à diminuer alors que le bronzage lui donnait un teint bien plus agréable et sain. Il avait littéralement l'air de reprendre vie et cela rendaient heureux sa petite famille inquiète depuis des semaines.

Et pendant toute cette semaine, Severus et plus particulièrement Hadrian, sentirent continuellement cette présence les observer calmement, avec curiosité. Elle ne bougea jamais pas plus qu'elle ne changea de comportement et jamais ils ne perçurent la moindre menace émanant d'elle. Pourtant, elle ne se montra jamais et cela commençait un peu à agacer les deux hommes mal à l'aise de se sentir épier sans pouvoir en déterminer l'origine. Aussi ce matin là, alors qu'Hadrian regardait la baie, entièrement concentré sur cette présence qu'il arrivait à percevoir nettement maintenant, il décida d'essayer de faire un pas vers elle. Installé sur la plage, il se leva, se tournant vers ses deux compagnons entrain de lire tranquillement :

- Je vais essayer quelque chose, prévint-il. J'aimerais vraiment savoir qui nous observe ainsi depuis notre arrivée.

Hermione et Severus refermèrent leurs livres et se redressèrent pour regarder et voir ce qu'il se passerait, prêt à intervenir si besoin. Hadrian se leva et s'avança vers l'eau, laissant les vagues venir lécher ses pieds nus. Il avait quasiment abandonné ses chaussures lorsqu'il était sur la plage. Autrement dit, quasiment tout le temps. Il fit face à la baie alors qu'il avait l'impression depuis un jour ou deux que la présence était dans l'eau et il avait confiance en son instinct. Il s'arrêta au bord du rivage, détendu :

- Nous savons que vous êtes là et que vous nous observez, dit-il la voix forte mais engageante. Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez me comprendre mais j'aimerais tout de même vous parler. Je ne sais pas si c'est votre île, votre maison mais nous ne sommes pas là pour vous nuire. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Nous pouvons parler si vous voulez, répondre à vos questions. Nous ne souhaitons pas vous déranger ou vous importuner. Venez et nous pourrons discuter, lança-t-il amicalement.

Pendant un long moment, il scruta les flots sans que rien ne se passe, se demandant si on l'avait entendu et compris. Severus et Hermione s'étaient levés et approchés, attendant une réponse en regardant autour d'eux. Le silence tomba longuement mais finalement, les deux hommes perçurent un changement net dans la présence qu'ils percevaient. Elle se fit plus distincte et plus claire, leur permettant de la localiser :

- Il est dans la baie, remarqua Hadrian regardant intensément l'eau. Mais il est toujours calme et ne nous menace pas, dit-il pour sa sœur près de lui qui n'arrivait pas à percevoir tout cela.

Il observa l'eau, se demandant à quoi ils avaient à faire et supposant qu'il s'agissait soit d'une créature marine, soit d'un magicien d'eau alors que la présence était dans les flots. Il perçut rapidement une ondulation dans les eaux émeraudes et leur limpidité lui permis de discerner nettement une silhouette serpentine. Elle était gigantesque et à vue de nez, il dirait qu'elle devait faire trois fois la taille du basilic qu'il avait affronté dans la chambre des secrets. Mais il ne sentait toujours aucune agressivité et aucun danger. Il sentit Hermione venir lui prendre la main, angoissée alors qu'elle aussi avait vu la créature dans l'eau, comme Severus d'ailleurs venu se poster près de son protégé, restant cependant calme. Et Hadrian restait serein lui aussi, regardant l'être s'approcher, ondulant plusieurs mètres sous la surface. Ça semblait vraiment immense.

Finalement, lorsqu'elle arriva à une quinzaine de mètres du bord, la créature émergea subitement dans une gerbe d'eau qui étincela au soleil. Elle se dressa à au moins vingt mètres de haut même si la majorité de son corps était encore immergé. Elle était gigantesque et ressemblait à une sorte de serpent de mer. Ses écailles miroitaient et changeaient de nuances constamment, passant par toutes les teintes de bleu que l'on aurait pu imaginer. Son corps était orné de multiples et grandes nageoires ressemblant même à des ailes pour celles prenant naissance sur ses flancs. Elles étaient si fines qu'elles avaient l'air de légers voiles presque transparents. Ses écailles ventrales brillaient doucement d'une lumière bleutée. De longues épines acérées longeaient son dos et entouraient sa tête, se couchant sur sa nuque. On pouvait voir de grandes branchies derrières ses joues mais elle avait aussi des naseaux sur le nez. Sa gueule était garnie de grandes dents semblant plus acérées que des rasoirs alors qu'une longue langue noire et fourchue dansait entre elles. Ses yeux d'un bleu intense semblaient vous transpercer l'âme. Il émanait d'elle une magie infiniment veille et puissante mais aussi sereine et calme.

La créature secoua vivement la tête pour se débarrasser de l'eau, arrosant les alentours. Elle ouvrit ses nageoires comme des ailes, se faisant absolument impressionnante et magnifique dans le soleil. Puis elle s'immobilisa et regarda le trio sur la plage. Hermione s'était rapprochée de son frère, tendue et pas vraiment rassurée. Severus se tenait aussi droit et impassible, pourtant prêt à réagir. Et Hadrian admirait la splendide créature devant lui, émerveillé alors qu'il ne sentait pas d'hostilité émanant d'elle. Il était donc plutôt détendu, souriant au spectacle que lui offrait l'être mythique.

- Un Léviathan, souffla-t-il alors qu'il avait lu pas mal de chose sur cette créature dans les livres de sa bibliothèque.

C'était un des premiers sujet qu'il avait abordé : les créatures magiques. Il avait même commencé par les chouettes magiques pour en savoir plus sur Hedwige. Il avait croisé ces créatures des mers que l'on disait disparu dans leur ancien monde.

- _Vous savez ce que je suis_, s'étonna le serpent.

Sa voix était grave et profonde, raisonnant sans que sa gueule ne remue le moins du monde. Son regard s'était focalisé sur Hadrian. Il baissa lentement son immense tête vers eux, venant mettre à l'horizontal devant eux, à un ou deux mètres à peine. Son souffle chaud les balaya alors, ça sentait les algues et l'iode. Ses yeux étaient si brillants, pleins de sagesse et de puissance, pleins de liberté et d'insoumission. C'était splendide pour le jeune homme qui l'admirait avec un sourire, sentant sa curiosité à leur égard. Un léger grondement constant et semblant lointain s'élevait de sa gueule entrouverte, laissant voir ses crocs luisants.

- _Peu connaissent encore l'existence des Léviathan en ce monde. Mais peut-être y avait-il beaucoup des miens dans votre ancien monde_, remarqua la créature en les surprenant.

- Vous savez d'où nous venons ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- _Je sais que vous n'êtes pas natifs de ce monde,_ répondit-elle. _J'ai senti l'ouverture du portail. Votre magie a baigné toute l'île jeune dieu de la mort,_ remarqua-t-elle en le regardant.

- Vous savez ce que je suis aussi, s'étonna-t-il.

- _Je l'ai senti lorsque votre pouvoir a inondé l'île,_ expliqua-t-elle. _J'ai déjà bien des dizaines de milliers d'années de vie derrière moi mais je n'étais pas né lorsque le dieu de la mort du moment a résidé en ce monde pour la dernière fois. Vous êtes très jeune, cela ne fait pas longtemps que vous vous êtes élevé n'est-ce pas ?_

- Seulement quelques mois en effet, confirma-t-il surpris par la connaissance de la créature de son statu.

- _Je me nomme Dénerfétia_, se présenta-t-elle simplement.

- Mon nom est Hadrian, répondit-il. Et voici Severus Snape et Hermione Granger, dit-il ensuite en désignant ses compagnons.

Soudainement, un cri raisonna et le jeune homme reconnu sa chouette qui arrivait à toute vitesse, sans peur face à la créature gigantesque. Elle vint se poser sur son épaule, un peu agitée et piaillant d'inquiétude en regardant le Léviathan.

- Du calme ma belle, calma Hadrian en la caressant. Et voici Hedwige, présenta-t-il en reportant son attention sur son interlocutrice. Nous sommes enchanté de vous rencontrer.

- _J'en suis heureuse moi aussi, bien qu'un peu surprise,_ répondit-elle en observant un moment la chouette avec curiosité. _Je suis l'un des derniers Léviathan de ce monde. Il y a assez d'une de vos mains pour les compter aujourd'hui. Et nous ne nous montrons plus beaucoup aux humains. Y en avait-il beaucoup chez vous pour que vous me reconnaissiez ?_

- Non, répondit Hadrian. On les dit disparus ou alors ils refusent de se montrer et ont trouvé une bonne cachette pour échapper aux sorciers de notre monde. Mais j'ai lu bien des livres parlant de vous.

- _Un érudit donc,_ remarqua-t-elle appréciatrice. _Je vous ai vu lire longuement sur la plage. Voilà qui est plaisant. C'est une chose rare en ce monde. _

- Sommes nous sur vos terres ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- _Vous ne l'êtes pas,_ répondit-elle. _Cette île n'appartient à personne. À aucun peuple intelligent tout du moins. Il n'y a ici qu'animaux, végétaux, roches, nature et magie. J'ai moi même nommé cette terre Avelone et c'est ici que je vis depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Cette île est ma maison et je la protège, mais elle n'est pas mienne. L'idée de possession matériel n'est pas une chose qui m'intéresse. Je ne fais que défendre la terre qui m'abrite. _

- Je vois. Vous a-t-on offensé en posant le pied ici ? Demanda Hadrian.

- _Certes non,_ rassura-t-elle. _Je me doute bien que vous n'avez pas choisi votre lieu d'arrivée. Et cela est peut-être mieux pour vous qui ne connaissez guère ce monde. Je ne chercherais pas à vous chasser de ce lieu si la Magie a décidé de vous y déposer. Et puis la vague de votre pouvoir libérée par le portail et qui a balayé l'île lui sera bienfaitrice des décennies durant. C'est une offrande plus qu'acceptable pour vous laisser demeurer ici. J'étais simplement curieuse. C'est pour cette raison que je vous ai observé. Je ne pensais pas que vous sentiriez ma présence. Personne ne l'avait pu jusque là. _

- Severus et moi sommes habitués à percevoir toute présence autour de nous, justifia Hadrian.

- _Tel des bêtes traquées,_ remarqua-t-elle en s'approchant un peu plus du jeune homme alors qu'elle ne regardait que lui. _Étiez vous traqués pour quitter votre terre natale sans espoir de retour ?_

- Traqué n'est pas le bon mot, dit-il avec un sourire triste. Nous étions piégés en attendant que l'on décide de notre mort. Notre monde ne voulait plus de nous et, pour ma part, je ne voulais plus de lui. Il n'y avait plus rien pour moi là bas.

- _Et qu'êtes vous venu chercher ici ?_ Demanda-t-elle de sa voix résonnante.

- La liberté, répondit-il avec le sourire.

- _Une des seule chose qui vaille la peine qu'on se batte pour elle,_ remarqua la créature. _Les manigances des humains de ce monde ou d'ailleurs ne m'importent guère. Peu d'entre eux valent la peine qu'on s'y intéresse. C'est une espèce bien trop jeune et arrogante. Elle est encore stupide,_ dit-elle en vexant un peu Severus et Hermione mais ne faisant qu'amuser Hadrian bien d'accord avec elle. _Je ne nierais pas qu'elle puisse être faiseuse de bien belles choses à l'occasion mais elle peut semer tellement plus de désastres aussi. Je ne les aime pas. _

- Nous sommes humains vous savez, s'amusa le jeune homme.

- _Eux peut-être,_ répondit-elle avec un furtif regard pour Hermione et Severus restés silencieux. _Vous, vous ne l'êtes plus dieu de la mort. Si la mort vous a choisi pour maître, c'est que vous avez l'étoffe d'un gardien de l'équilibre de cet univers. Vous n'avez d'humain que le corps, votre âme est tellement plus. C'est votre personne qui a attisé ma curiosité. La liberté, je suis sûr que vous l'aurez en ce monde Hadrian. Il en regorge pour qui n'a pas peur de la saisir et de la défendre. Et vous êtes de ceux ci. Je le sens. Je reviendrais vous voir plus tard Hadrian. En attendant, profitez de la paix de ce lieu pour retrouver la vôtre, termina-t-elle. _

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur pour se retourner d'un mouvement élégant, ses nageoires dansant autour d'elle. Elle plongea alors dans une gerbe d'eau gigantesque et fila vers la sortie de la baie, sa queue à la longue nageoire caudale se montrant un instant. C'est en quelques secondes qu'elle disparut totalement de leurs regards, sa présence restant cependant distincte pour les deux hommes. Les vagues un moment agitées reprirent leur léger mouvement naturel et il n'en resta pas une trace. Tout trois restèrent immobiles à regarder l'eau émeraude un moment, Hadrian se mettant bientôt à caresser distraitement sa chouette.

- On dirait qu'elle t'aime bien, remarqua finalement Hermione en se reprenant lentement.

- On dirait, sourit-il.

- Et elle nous a ignoré complètement, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Severus.

- Pauvre humain que nous sommes, répondit le maître des potions avec amusement. Au moins, nous savons maintenant qu'elle n'est pas un danger pour nous. En tout cas, pas pour le moment. Et elle pourrait nous donner de précieux renseignement sur ce monde. Sans parler qu'une île protégée par un Léviathan est un refuge relativement sûr, termina-t-il.

- Elle est magnifique, remarqua Hadrian encore émerveillé.

- C'est en effet une belle créature, approuva platement Severus. Nous n'en n'aurions probablement jamais vu dans notre ancien monde.

- Voilà un début prometteur, sourit le jeune homme. Très prometteur.

À suivre...

Audragon


End file.
